Misery Loves Company
by FaithIsTakingTheFirstStep
Summary: Spencer OC is looking for a fresh start. But little does she know she will find much more with the X-Men. A comedic and exciting tale of a girl growing into a women and finding love, with her teacher. : features some Jott. uses most of the older x men.
1. Introduction

"Welcome Spencer." I heard a male voice say as I walked up the path to the Xavier Institute.

I looked around, it sounded so close.

"Um, Professor X?" I asked aloud.

"Yes. Come on in. Everyone's at school, I'll lead you." He explained as I reached the giant glass doors.

"Okay." I said still kind of confused. "Where are you exactly?" I said trying to smooth my hair from the wind.

"In your mind." He said. I didn't say anything else. This was really weird. But this place would have to be better than no place.

He led me up the huge staircase and up to his office where he sat behind his desk in his wheelchair. I smiled at him.

"Hello." He smiled back. "It's good to have you here." He said with genuine kindness.

I sat in the chair in front of his desk and took my bag off.

"How did you know.." I started.

"That you were coming?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I can sense manifestations of power with my computer Cerebro." He explained.

"I saw when you entered town. But I've also been watching you for a few years. I understand you've had some troubles." He said softly.

"Professor X, I don't mean any disrespect but I really don't want to discuss that." I told him.

"That's fair." He said. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked.

"Well I think you know why I'm here. I guess I'm looking for some help. I know I'm not necessarily a kid and this is a school but I still have a lot to learn about people like us." I explained.

"Your only eighteen." He said. "I think we can find a place for you. And we would be more than happy to have you." He smiled again.

"Thanks." I told him.

We were quiet for a minute before I said something, "How did you get into my head?" I asked him.

"That's my power. I'm able to talk to you threw you mind by sending my thoughts to you." He explained. "I'm also able to enhance memories and erase them."

I nodded, "So you're pretty powerful?"

He smiled with a nod. "I'd like to think so. Would you like to tell me about your powers?" he asked.

"I'm not sure the technical term for it, or if there even is one. But I can heal myself." I told him.

"Accelerated healing." He nodded. "How fast?" he asked.

"Usually just a few seconds after I get hurt my body just heals itself." I shrugged.

"I understand your parents didn't like that very much." He said.

"Can you not do that?" I asked him. "Please don't go in my head." I asked but my voice was commanding.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm just trying to understand you." He said.

I felt bad.

"I just don't want to relive the memories, I'd rather forget." I told him.

"I understand." He nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Logan, come in." he called.

The man came in and seemed surprised to see me as he stood next to the Professors desk.

"This is a new student." Professor X told him. "Spencer this is Logan, a teacher here, his codename is Wolverine." He explained to me.

Codenames?

I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you."

He grunted, "Hey."

The Professor continued, "Logan I would like you to mentor Spencer." He told him.

Then he looked back to me, "Logan too heals faster than the normal rate." He explained.

I nodded.

"Alright kid, here's you room." Logan said a few minutes later as he showed me to my room.

"Thanks-" I stopped short.

What was I supposed to call him?

"You can call me Logan." He said as he looked down at me.

I smiled, "Thanks. It just feels weird to call someone 'wolverine'." I admitted.

He shrugged as he opened the door to my room. It was bigger than I had thought it would be and had a giant window over looking the front lawn.

"Wow." I said.

He ignored me, "Your uniform is in the top drawer of the dresser." He said. "If you need anything go see Xavier." He finished.

What was his deal?

"That's funny because I thought you would've said to come see you." I challenged him.

"Yeah, don't. I don't want you bugging me because you can't find the bathroom." He said raising his eyebrows to make his point.

"Fine." I said as he went to the door.

"Don't close that door!" I heard someone yell in the hall.

Logan grunted and walked away as a redhead threw herself threw the doorway.

She smiled at me, "Hi. I'm Jean."

I smiled back as she came closer, "Spencer." I told her.

"It's really cool that you've come to the institute." Jean went on. "There are no other girls my age." She explained. "Rogue and Kitty are pretty cool but they're younger, you know?"

I nodded even though I didn't even know who Kitty and Rogue were. Just as she opened her mouth someone else was in the doorway.

"Hey." He smiled at me. "Jean, you were supposed to bring her downstairs?" he told her as he raised his eyebrows behind red glasses.

"Oh, right." Jean smiled.

"Come on." She said grabbing my hand.


	2. This One's Blonde

**Hey everyone, hope your liking it so far. I know I don't discuss Spencer's looks as much as I should so if you're looking for a mental image there's a link on my profile.  
**

**Enjoy! **

Jean and Scott, whose name I had learned on the stairs, led me downstairs to a waiting crowd. I hadn't expected so many students. Jean named everyone as they waved at me. I now knew who Kitty and Rogue were. Rogue had an interesting clothing choice, mostly consisting of black. After everyone had said hello Jean took me over to Rogue and Kitty.

"Isn't this great guys?" she asked them with a smile. "Now we have another opinion when we go shopping for the dance." Kitty smiled but Rogue didn't seem so impressed.

I smiled at her anyway. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Scott smiling with three sodas in his arms.

He handed me one and said "Cheers," with a smile.

"Thanks." I said as he handed one to Jean.

While he opened Jean's soda I heard Rogue saying something to Kitty.

"Great, another Jean. Except this ones blonde." She said with large amounts of sarcasm.

What was her deal? She was about as grumpy as Logan, and that was hard to top.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked me.

"Oh, yeah." I said snapping out of my daze. "What's that you were saying about the dance?" I asked with a smile.

"It's the winter formal." Scott explained. "Jean loves it."

Jeans cheeks turned a pretty red as she smiled. "And this year I have the perfect date." She winked at Scott while she put an arm around him.

It was sweet how obvious there love was.

"That sounds cool." I smiled.

"You should definitely go." Jean encouraged.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

The living room had mostly cleared and we were the only ones left. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure. It was Logan. He was walking to the door with a leather jacket thrown over his shoulder and dark sunglasses on his head. Scott caught my glance and gave me a look.

"Where's he going?" I asked as Logan shut the door behind him.

"Who knows." Scott answered with obvious annoyance.

"Logan doesn't really tell anyone, well except maybe Professor X." Jean explained.

"He's supposed to be my mentor." I told them.

Scott's jaw dropped, "I don't think you'll ever learn anything, he's never here."

Jean hit his chest, "What he means is maybe you should talk to him about a training schedule or something."

The next morning somewhere between sleep and consciousness I felt someone touch my arm.

"Good morning." I heard a voice unfamiliar to me.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Kitty. She smiled bigger.

"Breakfast then training." She said as I sat up.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Don't forget to wear your uniform." She reminded me as she left.

Surprising she disappeared through the floor. Weird. Logan had mentioned something about a uniform. I went to the dresser and opened the first drawer. It was a leathery spandex material in black that would definitely be to tight. I sighed and threw it on the bed. It could wait until after breakfast. Meanwhile I put on some jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt. As I walked through the hallway I realized I didn't really know where the kitchen was.

Luckily Ororo passed and smiled, "Coming to breakfast?" she asked me.

"Yup." I said walking with her.

Breakfast was pretty good. Kurt told me the food here was fine, as long as Kitty didn't cook it. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I went back to my room and put on the uniform. The gloves were tight and the boots weren't the nicest but I sighed and went on with it. Now where in the world was training? Scott was waiting outside my door as I stepped out.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Thought you might need directions." He smiled as he led the way.

"I would've never found the kitchen if Ororo wasn't with me." I joked.

"Today we're going to do some easy stuff outside in the front yard. Ororo and Professor X are training the newer kids in the danger room." He explained.

"Danger Room?" I asked with a bit of fear.

"It's the training room, its got robots and stuff like that. It's really not as scary as it sounds." He smiled.

"Shouldn't I be with the newer kids?" I asked.

"That's what I would've thought but Wolverine is with us and he told me to come get you."

As we reached the front door I asked him to go easy on me to which he replied, "Nope," with a smile.

We laughed as we joined the others when Logan gave me a serious look.

"Hello new recruit." A giant blue furry guy smiled at me.

"Hi." I said shaking his giant hand.

"You can call me Beast, I'm one of the teachers here." He explained.

"Beast?" I asked him.

"She doesn't like code names." Logan grunted behind us.

I shot him a look.

"Hank is fine too." The furry guy smiled.

I smiled back as he handed me a paint gun.


	3. Pink Paintguns

As Hank was passing out paint guns to everyone else I looked around to see if I remembered everyone's names. There was Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Jean, Scott, and Evan. After everyone had a gun Hank explained the rules.

"Once you get hit by anyone your out, the paint has to be visible on your uniform, and powers are definitely useable." He smiled mischievously.

"Spread out!" Logan yelled.

Most everyone went for the woods but Logan said something before I could run off.

"Be careful." He said.

That seemed strange to me but I nodded before running off. When I heard a whistle I figured it meant to start. As I walked through the woods I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned quick enough to catch Rogue off guard and shoot her with my gun which didn't seem to hurt her at all, but she did have a splatter of pink paint on her. Did they have to give me pink?

I heard a laugh and spun around ready to shoot. Suddenly Kurt appeared in front of me and grinned as he prepared to shoot me. I pushed his gun away so he shot the tree and made a run for it. His gun had blue paint.

As I looked through the trees I saw that some of the others had run out into yard and Hank was laughing as he watched them. Rogue was frowning with her arms crossed as she stood next to Logan who had the hose and was spraying her. Scott had his gun pointed at Jean who was playfully threatening him as she backed away.

Suddenly I was pushed out of the trees from behind. I spun around but I didn't see anyone. Kurt? Kitty appeared from underground. I shot her but the paintball went straight threw her. In a last resort I mad a run for the center of the yard where Scott tried to get me but I dived away from it. Jean took the chance to shoot him with her red paint. He slumped and walked over to Logan. A paint ball hit the ground near me and I turned around to see Evan. He came closer with a smile on his face but was suddenly shot in the side. It was purple paint and the shooter was Kitty.

As Kitty made a run for it Jean shot her leaving a red splatter on her head. Now it was just Jean, Kurt, and I. They were closing in but I made a run for the trees. I looked back to see Jean flying as she followed me. I climbed into a tree and watched as Kurt walked by.

"Where did you go?" he asked himself.

I jumped down and shot him in the back.

"You got me." He smiled before teleporting or whatever he does.

I came back out in the yard to find Jean. The others were washed off and standing to the side watching. Kitty cheered for me while Logan sprayed the hose at her head. I heard the click of a gun from above. Jean was hovering over me. We both shot at the same time and we were both hit. She hit me in the neck and I hit her in the arm.

"Keep going!" Hank yelled. "Next shot is the winner."

Jean lowered herself to the ground and pointed at me. I fired at her but the gun didn't shot. She took a shot and got me in the shoulder and probably my hair. She smiled as the others cheered. We shook hands and walked over to them.

"What's up with that Hank?" I jokingly asked him.

"The gun ran out." I told him.

"I'll refill all of them." He said collecting the guns. "Good job." He said walking up the steps. "Spyke, bring the guns in please." He told Evan.

Evan picked up the box and carried it inside while Scott picked up some of the other things.

"Sorry." I told Rogue as I came over to her and Logan.

"Its cool." She said before walking around me and inside with the others.

"Good job kid." Logan said as he sprayed my shoulder.

The water sprayed in my face so I closed my eyes.

"For training that was actually fun." I told him.

I couldn't see his face but the sound of his voice made me imagine he was smiling. "Just wait for the danger room."

I smiled too, "Scott said it's not so bad." I said as he moved onto spraying my neck.

I opened my eyes and raised my eyebrows as I waited for an answer.

"It's harder than this that's for sure." He told me. "You can actually get hurt in there."

I moved my hair out of the way as he stepped behind me to get my back. I waited another minute before I said anything.

"All done?" I asked him.

"Yup." He said before turning to water off.

I made my way to the door before turning back to him as I remembered something.

To my surprise he was already looking at me.

"Are we going to do any training alone? I just want a heads up." I told him.

He shrugged, "If you want to."

I shrugged too, "I'm just kind of used to doing this sort of stuff everyday."

He nodded, "I'll think of something." He said.

"Okay." I smiled. "See you later." I said before going into the house to take a shower.


	4. The Truth

**Hey everyone. So my story has a total of 17 visitors, yes! Haha. I know that doesn't seem like much but to me its great cause the number just keeps getting bigger. It would be really awesome to get a review too, I really want to know what you think. Suggestions are totally welcome. **

**Enjoy! **

"Jean the dress is fine." I told her for the hundredth time.

She was going out with Scott and wanted to dress up.

She smiled in the mirror, "I think this is the one."

I nodded, "Me too."

She turned to me, "Thanks for your help." Then she frowned, "Do you want to come too? I feel bad talking about it without inviting you."

She was so honest.

I smiled, "No thanks. I don't want to be a third wheel. You guys go and have fun. I'll just hang out here, there's got to be something to do around here."

She smiled too and went into the bathroom to change.

"Spencer can you come see me?" I heard Professor X's voice in my head.

"Jean, I gotta go. Have fun." I said before leaving.

I walked up to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said.

I opened the door slowly and peered in. He wasn't with anyone but he was looking out the window and not at me.

"Hi Professor." I greeted him.

He turned the chair and nodded a hello.

"What is it you wanted to see me about? I asked sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Why were you not at training this morning?" he asked in all seriousness.

"I was, well not with you, but Logan had me in the front yard with him and Hank." I explained.

His brow furrowed, "I wasn't aware if this."

I shrugged, "I didn't know."

He nodded, "Well I suppose Logan knows what he's doing, well hopefully. Did you enjoy it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I actually had a lot of fun. I almost won too, but Jean got me when my paint gun ran out." I laughed.

He smiled, "I'm very glad to here that. Is Logan being nice to you?" he asked.

"On occasion." I joked. "He's not really a people person is he?" I asked.

The Professor shrugged, "On occasion." He smiled.

I laughed.

"He'll warm up to you eventually." He said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Everyone's going out, are you going anywhere?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not this time." I said.

"Well come see me if you want to talk or if you need something to do." He smiled.

"Sure Professor thanks." I smiled at him before I left.

I went down to the kitchen where there wasn't a sign of anyone. I poured myself a glass of ice tea from the fridge and wondered what to do with myself. As I stood there Logan came in the garage door with black smudges on his arms and cheeks.

"Hey." I said.

As he walked to the fridge he asked, "You haven't left yet?"

I shrugged, "You mean to go out? No. I'm not going to."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

I put my cup in the dishwasher, "Going on a date with Jean and Scott didn't sound like much fun." I joked.

He nodded in agreement and he opened his water bottle.

It was quiet for a minute before I asked, "Do you want to hang out?"

He was surprised.

"And do what?" he asked.

"We could just talk." I offered. "Or watch a movie." I said when he didn't seem to like the idea of talking.

"No offense but I'm not a talker." He said.

But it wasn't a no.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

He looked annoyed at me but it faded as he said, "I'm going to fix my motorcycle."

I nodded, "Can I help?" I asked.

"What do you know about engines?" he asked with amusement.

"Well nothing, but I do know how to hand someone a tool when they ask for it." I smiled.

"Fine." He agreed. "Just don't get in the way." He warned.

"Sure thing." I nodded.

A few minutes later I was sitting on a bench in the garbage with a tool box on my lap watching as Logan lay on the ground looking at something on the motorcycle. It was quiet a minute and I wondered if he expected me to just sit here and not talk, cause that wasn't going to happen.

"So how did you end up at the Institute?" I asked him.

"Wrench." He said.

I handed it to him and waited for an answer. He didn't say anything so I cleared my throat.

"I'd rather not talk about that." He said finally.

I guess that was fair I didn't really want to talk about my experience either.

Then he surprised me by asking, "How did you get here?"

I thought about it a moment and decided to give him a choice.

"Short story or long?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, right into my eyes.

"Whatever you want." He said.

"Well I got my power when I was sixteen. My parents kicked me out because they thought I was a freak. I stayed at a friends for a while until my parents found out, then they called the cops." I told him.

He grunted.

"When I wouldn't go with them they shot me, and when the bullet came out as I healed they made some calls. I was sent to some government facility and studied there. But I had to get out, so I ran away. I found the institute online and decided to give it a try." I explained.

I wondered what he would say as he lay there and stared at the ceiling.


	5. The Danger Room

**I did a little research for this one to find out Wolverines background but I couldn't really find an answer. I know they mentioned some things in the show though. So I'll use what I know and leave the rest for you to fill in with your own knowledge. Enjoy. **

He looked up at the ceiling and I waited. When I was about to tell him he didn't need to say anything he spoke up.

"I was in an organization called SHIELD. I was their weapon X." he said as he sat up. "I was with them a really long time, until I couldn't take it anymore and left. I found Xavier a while later." He told me.

Suddenly long mental claws burst out of his knuckles. I couldn't help but gasp.

"They put an adamantium skeleton in me."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me." I told him.

He retracted the claws and looked up at me from his spot on the floor. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the garage door opened. It was Ororo.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt." She said.

I remembered my hand and quickly pulled it away.

He quickly got up, "Your not interrupting." He told her. "What do you need?" he asked.

"The professor wanted me to come get you." Ororo told him.

Logan nodded and followed her. Before he closed the garage door he looked back and me. I couldn't really understand the look on his face but it seemed something like grateful.

"Kurt that's gross." Kitty complained the next morning at breakfast.

He had just put ketchup on his eggs.

"It's really good!" he laughed.

I smiled as I took a drink of orange juice. Suddenly the chair next to me was filled by Scott.

"Hey." I said.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Ready for the danger room?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged, "I guess so. Hey, how was your date?" I asked.

"Uh, Jeans kind of mad at me. I spilled coffee on her dress last night." He admitted.

No wonder Jean was no where to be found.

"She'll get over it. But you could offer to get her a new one?" I suggested.

"Yes he could." Jean said suddenly appearing behind us.

She walked off and Scott followed her so I decided to leave it alone.

Later when I was back in my room changing there was a knock at my door. I opened the door expecting Jean but it was Logan instead.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hey," he said. "You ready for the danger room?" he asked.

His voice gave away doubt.

"Yeah, I kind of want to see what the big deal is." I told him.

"Lets go." He said.

I walked down the hall with him and to giant metal doors.

"Are you training too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I usually do," he answered.

I nodded.

It was the regular group again. Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Evan.

"Scott's the leader," Jean whispered to me as Professor X started up the simulation from the control room.

I felt myself getting more and more nervous. Jean said she would stick with me. Once it started it seemed we were on a treadmill. The path we were on kept generating surprise robots. The Professor said that no one could be left behind. The walls to the right and left of us meant we couldn't spread out much. So far it wasn't that hard. Scott and Logan lead the way. Lucky for Kitty she could let everything just pass through her. I dodged a surprise laser as we all looked up and the giant robot in front of us. Scott shot a laser of his own at it, so that was why he wore the glasses he was packing a laser behind each eye.

Jean took Kitty by the arms and flew up to the robots head. Jean dropped her atop the robot and she disappeared inside of it. Suddenly the robot was falling towards us. I managed to get out of the way but I saw Rogue lying on the ground about to get crushed. I ran to get her out of the way.

"No!" Logan yelled behind me as I grabbed her arm.

I pulled her away and the robot fell. When I knelt down next to her I felt the stare of everyone. The simulation stopped and the bright lights turned on. What did I do?

Logan came over with a furrowed brow. "How did you do that?" he asked.

I looked around at all of them, "Do what?" I asked him.

"Rogue's power is to take memories when she touches a person. You grabbed her bare skin but yet you weren't knocked unconscious as normal." Professor X said as he joined all of us.

"I don't know," was my pathetic answer.

"Everyone training is over." He said.

A few minutes later I was in Hank's lab on what seemed to me like a surgical table.

"Here put this on," he said handing me a helmet.

I put it on and sat there looking from Hank to Ororo to Professor X. He told me to lay back and put an oxygen mask on my face. The last thing I remember is seeing Logan standing next to the table.


	6. Eric

I opened my eyes suddenly. The bright light above me was blinding me. My body felt hot and numb.

"Professor X?" I asked aloud.

"I'm here Spencer. Your alright." He said calmly.

I sat up and whipped the sweat from my forehead. "What did you give me?" I asked him.

My body never overheated.

"We tried to give you an anesthetic but your body kept burning it off." He said.

"What for?" I asked.

"To do some tests." He said.

I noticed Logan on the chair by the far wall and Hank sitting at the computer.

"You can't do that, okay? You just can't." I told him as I shook.

His brow furrowed.

I noticed a look Logan was giving me from the corner of my eye. His face was telling me I should tell the professor what happened to me. I knew he was right but I didn't tell him.

"It just makes me nervous okay?" I asked him. "I need you to tell me what you're doing. You can do as many tests as you want, when I'm conscious."

I heard a slight ringing in my ears all the sudden.

"Amazing." Professor X said.

"What is it?" Hank asked him.

"I can't get into her mind." Professor X told him.

I didn't like being talked about like I wasn't there.

He looked back to me, "From the tests we could run it appears you're much stronger than we had thought. Your mind alone is very powerful. I believe the accelerated healing had also made some type of protective field around your mind." Professor X smiled.

"Can we see how fast you heal?" Hank asked.

I nodded. It wouldn't cause me any harm. He was looking at a tray of tools not sure which one to use.

"Give me the knife," I told him.

handed it to me and they all watched intently as I ran the blade across my arm. The blood pooled and the cut closed. Hank took my arm and whipped the blood away with a paper towel. He looked to the Professor as Xavier looked back to him.

"Amazing." They agreed.

"They sure know how to make a girl feel special." I told Logan as he walked me to my room.

"Xavier is like that, he gets excited. It'll pass." He shrugged.

"Did you finish the bike?" I asked him with a small smile.

I didn't want him to feel like I was invading his privacy.

"No, I still need some stuff. But I've got a spare." He explained.

We stopped in front of my room as I looked at his dark eyes.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight Logan." I smiled.

The next morning was Monday, which meant my first day at Bayville High. I hadn't been to school in three years but somehow the professor had gotten me in as a senior, at least I might have classes with Scott and Jean. I wore dark jeans and a green tank top. Luckily we all didn't have to go in one car but it was still a little crowded. Jean and Scott sat in the front of his sports car while Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Evan and I squeezed into the back. No one mentioned yesterday's incident, not even Rogue. Scott parked in his space in the parking lot and we all got out, slowly of course considering how many of us there were.

As I walked up to the school I noticed someone walking closely behind me. I turned to look and saw Rogue.

"I just wanted to say thanks for not letting me get crushed by that robot yesterday." She sort of smiled.

I smiled back at her, "Your welcome, from the blonde Jean." I joked.

She frowned, "Sorry about that too. I didn't mean it." She told me.

"It's alright. So you want to tell me where the office is?" I asked her. "I'll show you." She said.

"Uh, I have a headache already and it's only been half the day." Kurt grumbled as he stood behind me in the lunch line.

"Me too." I sighed.

"How's the first day going?" Kitty asked as she joined us.

"I'm so bored!" I frowned.

"Definitely." She agreed. "You are going to sit with us right?" she asked with her perky little smile.

"Of course, it's not like I know anyone else." I joked.

"Only one more week until the dance." Jean smiled as she sat next to Scott.

I guess she's talking to him again. I smiled trying to be supportive.

"Oh come on guys. I know its Monday but cheer up!" she frowned at them.

"Need… sleep." Evan yawned as he laid his head down on the table.

I laughed.

The bell rang and I looked at my schedule, I had physics next. The teacher seated me with a guy named Eric. He was definitely cute. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled.

"So where did you move from?" he asked me as he sorted out different chemicals.

"I've kind of been everywhere." I told him.

"That's cool." He nodded. "How good are you at Physics?" he asked as he handing me the stirring rod.

I mixed the chemicals in the beaker as I answered, "Well I haven't taken it before."

He seemed confused, "Not even half a semester, you did transfer in the middle of the year after all." He said.

"Oh right," I smiled nervously. "I guess I'm still kind of jetlagged." I joked.

He laughed, "Well its cool to meet you, I'd shake your hand but the chemicals on these gloves wouldn't be so great for you skin." He smiled.

"That's alright." I told him.

"I'm really glad to have a new partner." He went on.

"Why did your last one set you on fire or something?" I asked jokingly.

"No, he set himself on fire." He shook his head.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's in the hospital recovering from burns." he winced.

"Ouch." I frowned.

He shrugged, "They said he should be okay in a few months."

I smiled, "Well that's good."

He joked, "But he's not as gorgeous as you are."

I smiled and shook my head.


	7. My Biker Friends

**Thanks for reading. I really enjoy writing this story. Oh and my apologies if the last chapter wasn't so great. I wanted to fit a lot into one chapter. Please review. **

**Enjoy! **

To much talking had led Eric and I to have to stay after school to finish the experiment. When we finally finished we walked out together and I noticed the parking lot was empty, including Scott's car.

"You need a ride?" he asked as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

I asked him what time it was. I would've rather walked then for him to see I lived in the institute. He said it was almost five. I'd be extremely late if I walked and the teachers could get mad.

"It's really no trouble." He said in reassurance.

"You know what, sure." I told him.

His car was a blue Ford Focus and unfortunately littered with fast food wrappers.

"Sorry about that," he said picking up a McDonald's bag at my feet. "I usually get food right after school before practice." He explained.

"What sport?" I asked.

"Soccer." He answered.

"You?" he asked.

"I don't play any sports." I told him.

"You're really fit for someone who doesn't." he noticed.

"Fast metabolism." I lied.

He smiled, "Sure. So where are we going?" he asked.

"The Institute, do you know where it is?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

We didn't talk the rest of the drive. As he pulled up in front of the house I noticed the garage door open.

"Well here you are." He smiled.

"Thanks Eric." I said as I shut the door.

I watched him drive off as Logan came out of the garage with oil covering his arms.

Before I could say anything he asked, "Where were you?"

I walked closer to him closing the giant space between us, "I had to stay after school to finish some stuff." I told him.

"I would've come to get you." He told me. "You can't just bring anyone in here without warning; he could've seen someone use their power." He told me sternly.

I hadn't even thought of that.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "I didn't know."

His face lightened as he said; "Well now you do, next time give me a call."

I nodded, "Okay."

He went back to the garage and I followed.

"Is Professor X mad at me?" I asked as he lay down on the ground. Or was it just Logan.

"I wouldn't know, he's the one who reads thoughts." He said coldly.

"Okay, thanks for nothing." I told him as I went into the house.

Jean and Scott were in the living room sitting on the floor with books on their laps.

"Hey guys." I told them.

"Hey, we waited for you after school." Scott said.

I sat down on the couch.

"Sorry, I had to finish some stuff."

Scott got up, "I'll get us some sodas," he said before heading off to the kitchen.

Jean turned to me and tilted her head to side as she asked, "Are you okay?"

I looked her straight in the eye and answered, "I'm fine."

She didn't seem convinced but let it go as Scott came back. I sat and did my homework with them a while before dinner came around.

I sat at the table laughing at Kurt and Kitty when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Logan.

He took his hand away before anyone else could notice and said, "Come see me when you're done."

I watched as he left. As I looked back to the table I noticed Scott looking at me. He furrowed his brow in question. I shrugged trying to play it off.

"Logan?" I asked after knocking hadn't worked.

He opened his bedroom door and stood aside to let me come in.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

His face was serious as he rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry." He said.

It wasn't the sincerest apology but I took it.

"Me too." I said.

He was standing in front of the door so I asked, "Is there anything else?"

He ignored me and put his ear to the door. I heard it too, someone was coming. He pointed to the bathroom and I nodded. I went and hid while Logan waited for whoever it was.

"Logan, I just wanted to ask you something." I heard Ororo telling him.

"Sure." I heard him grunt.

"Did I walk in on something between you and Spencer?" she asked.

"No, of course not." He told her.

"It seemed like an intimate moment." She added.

There was a short pause before he said, "No, not at all."

Another pause.

"Alright then, I'm sorry to ask. I should know better." Ororo said before I heard the door close as she left.

I came out of the bathroom to see Logan sitting on the bed.

"I should go," I told him.

He didn't look at me but said, "She didn't believe me. I saw it on her face."

I turned back to him, "Well that's her fault because it was nothing." I tried to convince myself.

He looked up at me, "Was it?" he asked.

"I don't know." I admitted crossing my arms.

We stayed quiet for a minute.

"Goodnight." I said suddenly.

He nodded and I left, it was better not to talk about it. Ignoring things made them go away.

The next day was pretty normal. I went to school, ate lunch with the team, and stayed after for Physics. When I pulled my phone out of my pocket, Eric said he wanted to talk to me. I put my phone back in my pocket and nodded. We sat at a bench near the parking lot.

"I'm not good at relationships." He joked. "Or dates." He added with a smile.

I smiled at him.

"I won't ask you to the dance because that's probably to soon, but would you save me a dance?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, of course." I told him.

"Sorry, you were going to make a call. Go ahead." He said.

"Right." I said getting up.

I dialed Logan and waited for an answer.

"I'm coming," was all I heard him say before he hung up.

I closed the phone and went back to Eric.

"Well that was fast." He noticed.

"Lets just say he's very straight forward." I joked.

"You're not going to need a ride?" he asked.

"No not today, thanks though." I told him.

He smiled.

"And you don't have to wait around, you can go." I told him. "You're probably busy." I shrugged.

"Is that your ride?" he asked pointing to the road.

I turned to look. Logan was wearing a leather jacket, dark jeans, and black glasses. All while atop his motorcycle. Eric probably thought I hung out with bikers all the time or something.

"Yeah," I said nervously. "See you later." I told him.

He waved while looking confused at Logan.

I gave Logan a dirty look as I walked over to the bike.


	8. Pretty Good Company

**I know this ones kinda short. But I wanted to update. :) The next chapter will be really long. I'm halfway done and already at a page and a half. ha. Review to give me inspiration. **

"Do you expect me to get on that thing?" I asked him.

He handed me a helmet.

"Yes, now get on." He said.

I shook my head and decided Eric didn't need to see me fight with him. I got on the bike and put the helmet on.

"Hold on." He said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and prayed for my life. At the first stop light I noticed we weren't going to the institute.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the roar of the engine.

He didn't answer me. I shook my head I should have used the stoplight as a chance to get off this crazy ride. We drove for another thirty minutes and I was getting sleepy. I laid my head against his back just as he killed the engine. I let go of him as he got off the bike.

I stood up and looked at the shack we were in front of. 'Mike's Motor's' I sighed, he took me with him to buy car parts.

"What the hell, Logan?" I asked.

He took off his glasses and gave me a small smile.

He unhooked my helmet and took it off, "Lets go." He said walking up to the store.

I took my bag with me and put it across my body. Logan greeted the guy behind the counter who I guessed was Mike. I decided to take a look around the store. Not that car parts were all that interesting.

"A little young, isn't she?" I heard Mike ask.

Logan didn't say anything; he was probably giving him a look.

"It's not like that." Logan told him.

I looked around for the bathroom sign. When I didn't find it I asked Mike. Logan was looking at something in one of the aisles.

"Right threw there." He said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

I went threw the door behind him. To say the bathroom was dirty was an understatement, it was disgusting.

I heard Logan put something on Mike's counter.

"With a girl, it's always like that." Mike snorted.

"Just ring it up," Logan told him. "Where's Spencer?" Logan asked.

"Bathroom." Mike told him.

"So if it's not like that, what's it like?" Mike asked.

"She's my student." Logan told him as I came back from the bathroom.

Mike burst out laughing. He opened his mouth to say something but I shot him a look. Logan paid for his parts and we left.

"That guys a real charmer." I told him as he put his stuff in my bag.

"He's kind of an ass, but he's cheap." Logan shrugged.

He took his seat and I sat behind him and put the helmet on.

We drove for a little while before he stopped on the side of the road. He got off and disappeared in the trees. I took off the helmet and followed him. Suddenly there was a clearing with a beautiful little stream.

"Wow." I smiled.

He appeared next to me.

"Is this why you brought me with you?" I asked.

He nodded, "You looked like you need a break."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He gave me a small smile, "And your pretty good company." He said.

"So who's the guy?" Logan suddenly asked as he sat on a log near the stream.

I had rolled up my pants and waded into the water.

"What guy?" I yelled over the rushing water.

"The guy at the school." He said.

"Oh that's Eric, my lab partner." I told him as I walked over to the edge.

He got up and grabbed my hand to pull me out.

"Did he ask you to the dance?" Logan asked.

I sat down with him and shook my head.

"He just asked for a dance." I explained.

"He seems alright." He said.

But his voice gave away doubt.

"Yeah, I'll dance with him." I agreed.

He was quiet for a minute so I asked, "Want to know something?"

He smiled, "Even if I say no you'll tell me."

I laughed, "True. But um, I've never had that magical dance with someone," I told him.

"Magical dance?" he asked.

"You know the first dance with someone that makes you feel special?" I asked him.

"Next thing you're going to say is that you're supposed to feel sparks?" he asked.

I nodded, "It seems silly but its real and it happens."

He nodded, "Well alright then. Let's go, its getting dark."

Back at the Institute everything was dark. Everyone must have been asleep or locked up in their rooms by the time we drove back.

"Thanks Logan." I said in the living room.

I wasn't expecting the next thing that happened.


	9. About Last Night

**Special thanks to Dholefire. Please review and enjoy the chapter. Major changes in paragraph spacing by the way; let me know if you like the conversations spaced out. If it's easier to read this way, I can always go back and edit the other chapters. Thanks.**

He reached out his arms and pulled me in. I could tell he held back because his arms were barely tight around me. I slipped my arms around him and hugged tight. When we let go he gave me a small smile and left me standing there. My homework wasn't done and my stomach was empty but I had the best night of sleep.

"So uh, you hang out with that guy a lot?" Eric asked me the next day.

I figured he meant Logan. "He's actually my teacher." I told him.

His jaw dropped, "You ride motorcycles with your teacher?"

I sighed, "That was the first time. I'm actually kind of scared of motorcycles." I tried to joke. But he wasn't laughing. He stirred our experiment and didn't look at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Why don't you find it weird that you had your arms wrapped around your teacher while riding a motorcycle?" he asked in disgust.

"It's not like were dating or anything." I told him.

He looked at me and furrowed his brow, "I didn't say anything about that."

I made a mental note to kick myself later.

"Were just kind of close, were kind of the same person." I tried to explain.

He raised his eyebrows and I know he didn't believe me.

"He's probably a creep to be hitting on you." He advised.

"He's not hitting on me." I whispered so the rest of the class wouldn't hear.

"So he's driving you around on his Harley to teach you something? Cause that's what teachers do, they teach Spence; not take you for a ride around the city." He lectured.

"Look it's nice that you care, but don't. I know what I'm doing and I know that he doesn't like me like that."

He sighed and went back to the experiment. I knew I had lied though, to myself and him. We did have something, a connection. If a normal guy thought it was wrong, what would the mutants think?

"I saw you guys get home last night." Rogue told me as we left school that day.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked not sure what to say.

"I know you told everyone that you were training at lunch but I know you weren't." she accused.

I looked at the ground.

"That's exactly what we were doing." I insisted.

We were at Scott's car now but luckily no one was there yet. I put my books down in the back seat.

"Why did you lie? I talked to Logan last night and he said you went to see a friend of his." She declared.

I sighed mentally.

"For like five minutes." I said throwing her off her high horse. "Then we were training." I said in a way that made sure she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

The others joined us and Scott drove us home.

"Going to the festival tonight?" Jean asked me as I grabbed my stuff out of the car.

Eric had mentioned that.

"I don't know, will it be any fun?" I asked her.

"Of course. And it's to raise money for the dance. I think you should go with me considering Scott cant." She explained.

"Why can't he go?" I asked as we walked into the house.

Kurt was already watching TV as Kitty fought him for the remote.

"He has to study for a ridiculously hard calculus test." She said.

I wondered why she didn't need to study but decided not to ask.

"You know what sure, I'll go with you." I told her.

"And Kitty, and Rogue." She added.

"Sure." I said.

But that was going to be an issue. Rogue didn't like me as of late. What was her deal anyway? Did she just not like seeing other people happy because she wasn't?

As soon as I had gotten ready to go to the festival and did half my homework I went to find Logan. Just as I was about to open the garage door I heard voices inside.

"What's the deal?" I heard Rogue asking.

Logan grunted, "About?" he asked her.

I decided to stick around and listen to this.

"Spencer." She told him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

Oh god.

"Why didn't you tell me she was bugging you so much?" she asked again.

I sighed. She didn't know anything. Well she thought she knew.

"Spencer isn't bothering me. I'm her mentor." He said.

"Logan," she said seriously. "You can't stand to be around people for five minutes let alone training with her for five hours." She claimed.

I try to be nice, but right now I just wanted to push her off a building.

"I told you," he said. "She doesn't bother me. But right now you are. So beat it." He told her.

She sighed but didn't say anything. I realized she was probably heading my way so I made a run for it out of the front doors. The garage door was open and Logan saw me.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"I know you were listening." He told me quite frankly.

"Maybe." I admitted.

"You should talk to her." He told me. "She thinks she's going to lose me or something."

I frowned, "Since when did she have you to lose?" I asked.

"She doesn't really get along with the other kids, I've been her friend." He said.

I didn't say anything, just looked at him. "Its just good she doesn't know." I said.

"About?" he asked.

"About last night." I told him.

His face fell, "It was just a hug." He said.

"Are you trying to say it didn't mean anything?" I asked him as I stepped closer, challenging him.

"It didn't. Because you and I know what were we are. I am your teacher and you are my student."

I glared at him, "That might be true, but we both also know that there's something between us."

He looked genuinely surprised at my response and didn't say anything.

"Logan.." I said softly as I tried to touch his arm.

"Your friends are looking for you." He said coldly.

I left the garage and found everyone in the living room. Why was it that we could never have a civilized conversation?

The festival was held in the school's soccer field. There was a few rollercoaster's and games to play. Kitty and Rogue had ditched me and Jean on the Ferris wheel.

"If you didn't notice Rogue doesn't like me." I told Jean.

"I noticed." She smiled. "Even a complete stranger would."

I laughed, "Probably."

She put her hand on mine, "But that's okay. She used to hate me too." Jean told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She had a crush on Scott, but he liked me." She explained. "When Scott told her they were just friends and we started dating she started hating me."

I asked, "It is true she can't touch anyone?"

Jean nodded, "If she does she can steal their memories and absorb the life out of them."

I shook my head, "That's awful."

She nodded, "I wouldn't want that power."


	10. Im Sorry

**This is chapter 10. So that's exciting. I feel like it's a significant moment in my story's life. Review! **

The scream of a woman interrupted our conversation. I followed Jean's eyes and looked for the woman. One of the rollercoasters was spinning out of control and a woman was crying for her son who was on the ride.

"We should help her." I told Jean.

She nodded. "Look," she said as she pointed to a group of guys. "I'll bet you they made this mess." She declared.

"Who are they?" I asked as the Ferris wheel slowed down.

"They're mutants like us, but instead of helping people they like to put people in danger like this." She explained. "They call themselves the Brotherhood."

I shook my head, "Then let's stop them."

Jean nodded and pulled out her communicator. "X Men we have a situation by the concessions stand." She said into it.

The Ferris wheel stopped and we got off. Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Evan meet up with us a minute later. They all had their uniforms on and I stood out like a sore thumb.

"Here," Kurt said clipping his watch to my wrist. He pushed some buttons and suddenly I was in uniform too.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Alright guys," Jean said. "It looks like there are about ten kids on that ride. I'm going to stay here and try to slow the coaster down mentally, Kitty consol that women, Kurt teleport yourself on their and try to get the kids to safety, Rogue and Spyke you guys try to help Kurt get the kids to their parents, and Spencer see if you can do anything about the machines controls."

We all split up and went to it.

"Hey!" the guy at the controls protested as I jumped the gate.

"Relax," I told him. "I'm only here to help."

He didn't say anything but his body relaxed.

"The emergency break didn't work." He told me.

I looked around the controls and realized I didn't have a clue about this stuff. In a last resort I pulled the giant electricity plug. Sparks flew but it looked like the coaster might be slowing down. Suddenly one of the seat on the coaster was escaping the coaster and was about to fly off.

"Watch out!" I yelled running over to where Evan stood.

I looked around for Rogue and saw her underneath the metal track trying to reach a little boy. If I didn't move quickly she would be hit with the unhooking seat.

"Rogue!" Evan called realizing what was going on.

I jumped another safety gate and went to Rogue and the little boy.

"Get down!" I shouted at her.

She gasped as she saw the seat coming our way. I put my back to the incoming seat and hugged the two of them. I felt the impact almost instantly and heard a disturbing crack. The next thing I remember was Rogue's panicked face as I fell backward and blacked out.

"Don't move her." I heard a male voice saying as I came back into consciousness.

Scott?

Suddenly a cry broke threw the air, it was Rogue. "It's all my fault." She cried.

"No it's not kid." I heard Logan telling her.

I opened my eyes to the blinding lights.

"Hey." Jean smiled at me.

I tried to sit up but Kurt pinned down my shoulders.

"Not yet." He said.

I looked around, "Are you alright to get up?" Professor X asked me.

"I've healed by now." I told him.

Kurt released my shoulders and I sat up. A shot of pain crawled up my back and I winced. Everyone was quiet.

"Are the kids okay?" I asked trying to distract them.

"Come on," Logan said as he reached his arms down to me.

I took his hands and he pulled me up. He put his arm around my shoulders as Scott took the other side. I wanted to say I didn't need the help but that would've been a lie. Why wasn't I healed by now?

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A few minutes." Logan told me.

I looked at the ground, that was plenty of time to heal.

Hank insisted I stay in the infirmary until he could see if everything was alright. When most of the X Men had left the infirmary I asked the Professor what was happening to me.

"I'm sorry I don't have an answer." He said sadly. "I can't read your mind." He told me. "But I'll do some research and try to find an answer." He said before leaving the infirmary.

Hank was in one of the rooms looking for something and Logan was the last one with me. He turned to leave.

"Logan," I said softly.

He turned his body halfway back to me so I could only see half of his face and nodded. He sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"I'm sorry." He started to say.

"I'm not mad at you." I told him.

He nodded and we didn't say anything else. I told Logan to go get some sleep an hour later. I slept the night in the infirmary. When I awoke it was nearly one o' clock in the afternoon and Hank said I had a visitor. I looked to the chair Logan was in last night and saw Rogue.

"Hi." I told her.

"Thank you for saving my life again." She told me.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it."

She frowned, "Are you okay now?"

I nodded, "I feel fine. I don't know why it took longer than usual but I'm okay now."

She smiled, "That's good."

Hank came into the room and smiled at me. "I guess you can go. You've healed." He shrugged. "But I don't have a clue why it took longer than usual. But you did crack you shoulder blade, which is important to the body, so that might have been why it took longer."

I nodded, "Thanks Hank."

I walked to the kitchen with Rogue.

"Why aren't you at school?" I asked her.

"Xavier said I could stay home." She shrugged. "I figured I'd take the opportunity."

I nodded grabbing an apple out of the fridge.

"I guess your going to go see Logan now?" she asked me.

I quickly turned to look at her and felt my shoulder cry out in pain.

"Why would you say that?" I asked ignoring the pain.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. It's really none of my business." She shook her head.

"Rogue, even though I might be close to him your not losing him okay?" I tried to explain to her. "Logan's always going to be your friend."

She nodded, "But he likes you better than he likes me."

I shook my head, "That's not true."

She shrugged, "Its okay. I know were still friends, but I'm glad he has you too."

I smiled, "Thanks. But I'm not taking him away from you." I told her.

She nodded, "I know."


	11. As Much As I Want To

**This one has a lot of Logan/Spencer goodness. Enjoy and Review! Special thanks to AcidxSunshine and jakeeboi13. **

* * *

After my conversation with Rogue I went to see Logan.

I didn't really have a reason but I found myself always wanting to be around him anyway.

When I came to his room the door was open. He didn't usually leave it open. He was lying on the bed on his stomach looking away from the door.

I knocked on the doorframe. "Logan?" I asked.

He didn't answer so I figured he was asleep. He had kicked the blankets off the bed so I decided to pick them up and cover him before I left. Just as I was about to throw the blanket over him I heard a gasping sound.

I looked to his face to see his eyes shut tightly and his mouth open as he breathed heavily. He was having a nightmare.

"Logan," I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He moved but didn't wake. I shook him gently. Suddenly he sat up and was panting even harder.

"Are you alright?" I asked him in worry.

He looked at me and relaxed a bit. "You should be in the infirmary." He said giving me a suspicious but caring look.

"Hank told me I could leave." I told him.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" I asked again.

He nodded, "I'm fine."

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked him.

He looked at me contemplating what he was going to say.

"The same thing you dream about." He told me.

How did he know what I dreamt about?

"I walked by your room one night and heard you." He said.

So we both had nightmares of being tested on.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked looking at the purple skin under his eyes.

He shook his head and shrugged, "Barely." He said.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you holding my blanket?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh," I laughed. "I was going to cover you before I heard your breathing."

He gave me a small smile, "Thanks." He said.

Suddenly he put his arm around my shoulders. "How's your shoulder?" he asked squeezing it.

I pulled away in pain. He gave me a concerned look.

"Don't tell Hank." I asked.

"You should've healed." He said.

I shrugged, "I know. I don't know what's going on."

He let out a long breath.

"Maybe I can't heal anymore, maybe it wore off." I told him.

He shook his head. "If it wore off like you think I would've been dead a long time ago."

I frowned; I didn't like him talking like that. He leaned back against the headboard and sighed.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked. "You look like you need more sleep."

He shook his head and put his hand on mine. "No, stay. That's not why I'm sighing."

I waited for him to go on.

"I can't believe I just agreed to keep a secret I really shouldn't." he said. "What are you doing to me?" he asked with a small smile as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

I shook my head and smiled.

When I tried to get up he held my hand again, "I thought I told you to stay." He said pretending to be mad but his smile gave him away.

I sat down and leaned my back against the headboard next to him. When I heard his light snore I must've fallen asleep too. I must've been half asleep but I heard someone coming from down the hall. I was so tired I couldn't open my eyes.

"Logan," I heard Ororo say. "You've been asleep all day-" she suddenly stopped talking probably when she entered the room.

I felt the weight of Logan's head on my shoulder. I contemplated whether or not to open my eyes. It might be easier if I didn't.

"Logan!" she whispered harshly.

He lifted his head from my shoulder and grumbled as she spoke to him.

"What's going on?" she asked him. I felt his shift as he sat up on the bed.

"I guess we fell asleep." He told her.

"You've been asleep all day." She scolded him. "The Professor needs your help." She told him.

His weight disappeared as he got up. "Let her sleep." He told Ororo before I heard him leave.

She stayed in the room a minute longer when I heard her make a 'tsk' sound.

When she left I decided to get out of there. Scott and Jean were in the kitchen.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"Hi." I said sleepily.

"Were you asleep?" Jean asked. "I was just in your room?" she questioned.

I shrugged but didn't answer her question. "How was school?" I asked them.

"Boring." Scott sighed.

"I realize you're probably still recovering-" Jean started to say.

I interrupted her, "I'm fine."

"Are you still going to the dance tomorrow?" she asked.

Scott gave me a worried look.

"I don't have dress." I told her.

"I'm going shopping with Kitty pretty soon, want to come?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. "Just let me change."

I didn't really want to go dance around but I had promised Eric. I could always leave early. I went back to my room and picked out some clothes. Jeans and a T-shirt. Then I walked over to Rogue's room.

"Hey Rogue." I asked knocking on the door.

She opened it with a grim face.

"You're not going to the dance?" I asked her.

"I can't exactly touch people. How am I supposed to dance with them?" she asked.

"You don't have to touch someone to dance with them." I told her. "Kitty, Jean, and I are going shopping for dresses. If you want to come along meet us downstairs." I told her.

She nodded but didn't give an answer.

"Wow, that's pretty." Kitty smiled as I came out of the dressing room.

"I think I'm to pale for this color." I frowned.

"If anyone's to pale its me." Rogue said staring at her skin.

"No it's fine." Jean said. "Let's see the back."

I turned but they didn't say anything.

I turned back to them, "What?" I asked.

"Spencer," Jean said softly. "Are you sure you're okay? You have a giant bruise on your back."

I looked at it in the mirror.

"I'm fine." I told them. "It's just a bruise. I just won't wear a backless dress."

Kitty and Jean shared a look.

"You guys, stop. I'm fine." I exaggerated the word.

I ended up getting a short black dress that covered up my back. Jean got a long red dress, go figure. Kitty got a light pink short dress. And Rogue got a black long one, which wasn't all that surprising. Back at the institute Professor X asked to see me. I went up to his office where the door was open and waiting.

"I got this letter." He said pointing to the desk.

I frowned and picked it up. It wasn't addressed to anyone.

"What's this about?" I asked him.

"It's from the government. They demand you return to them. I could be sent to jail."

I didn't need to read it. I ripped up the letter and threw it in the garbage can.

"Don't worry Professor you're not going to jail." I said putting on a tough face for him.

As soon as I left his office I started crying. I stumbled down the hall when I ran into Logan. I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest.

He ran his hand threw my hair and asked, "What happened?"

He opened the bathroom door and guided me in. It was better if Ororo didn't see this.

"Xavier got a letter. They want me to come back to them. They're saying he's going to be sent to jail."

He pursed his lips. "No ones going to take you away. No way." He said bringing me closer to him.

I gasped a breath as he pressed my shoulder.

"Sorry." He said taking his arms away from my shoulder.

I looked up at his face.

"Nobody's going to take you away from me." He said.

I gave him a small smile. I put my hand on his cheek when he moved his face closer. He stopped all the sudden.

"We can't. You know that." He said gently.

I pulled away from him quickly even though my shoulder protested. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I know." I told him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Spencer? You've been in there forever. I really have to go. Don't you have a bathroom in your room?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I do." I told him. "Go use it."

He sighed, "Fine."

I looked at Logan as he looked at me. He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So you want to go first?" Logan asked eyeing the door.

"I think I'll just stay here and drown myself." I frowned.

"As much as I want to," he started. "You know we cant." He said.

I knew it was wrong to want to kiss your teachers, but damn it if I cared.

I nodded, "I just wish it was different."

He nodded, "Yeah."

I looked at the door.

"I'll go first." He said. "See ya later kid." He smiled.

I gave him a small wave and sat there a while longer. I sighed, my shoulder was seriously busted, I wanted my teacher, and the government was after me.

As we all sat down for dinner Hank came in and hit me on the shoulder, "Hey Spencer!" he smiled.

I winced forgetting my act.

He grinned, "Feeling a little sore?" Then his face turned serious. "Come see me in the infirmary after dinner."

As I was walking down to the infirmary I took a detour to the danger room control room. Logan was standing at the controls while Scott was practicing.

"Did you tell Hank?" I asked him.

He turned around and nodded.

"You said you wouldn't." I whined.

He shrugged and walked over to me. "I realized your health is more important than keeping a secret." He said putting a hand on my cheek.

"I should thank you I guess. But I'm not going to." I said crossing my arms.

He humored me, "Fair enough."

Down in the infirmary Hank iced my shoulder and told me to stop pushing it. He asked me to take off my shirt so that he could see the bruise I told him about. When I pulled the shirt off I noticed Logan had just walked into the room. I felt my face get hot.

He turned away from us, "I'll come back later." He said before leaving.

"Lets see." Hank said as he moved his hands closer.

I squinted ready to feel the pain. I felt a pulse threw my body and the next thing I know Hank is across the room lying on the ground.

"Hank!" I yelled.

"I'm fine." He grunted trying to sit up.

Logan must've not gotten to the elevator yet because he came running into the room.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I told him.

Logan looked to Hank then back at me with a suspicious eye.


	12. Then Come With Me

**IMPORTANT: hey guys. sorry this ones so short but I thought Id update because I wont be able to for the next five days. Im going on a short trip and dont know if there will be any internet connection. and even if there is, I wont have my computer with me so my access will be limited. I may periodically come online though, so you can still leave messages and everything. I might be able to get back to you. so please enjoy the chapter, Ill start working on the next one as soon as I can. please review! :) **

"You have no idea?" Logan asked.

I shook my head and threw my hands up, "No clue."

Suddenly the Professor came into the room.

"It's the force field." He said.

We all looked at him.

"The protective field has spread from your mind to your body as well. You didn't trust Hank, therefore your body repelled him."

"I'm sorry Hank." I told him.

He got up slowly, "Don't worry. I'll be okay." He said pulling a tool out of his back.

"It's late. The younger kids need their sleep." Xavier said. "Let's be quiet." he asked.

I nodded and got off the table. Logan joined me.

"I'm sorry I thought you had done it on purpose. I don't know what I was thinking." He said.

I held his hand as we walked to my room.

"I don't blame you." I told him. "Goodnight." I told him as I opened the door.

He pulled me back and pulled me close in a hug. I sighed into his chest.

"Goodnight." He said letting go.

The whole next day Jean spent getting ready. I spent most of the day locked up in her room with her. Kitty popped in periodically for advice. Disappearing threw the floor when she had what she wanted.

"I know you're not excited." Jean said.

"I am, just not as much as you." I told her.

"Do you want me to hook you up with one of my friends?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks." I told her.

"Do you like someone?" she asked with a sly smile.

There was no way she knew about Logan and I.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because you're always in a day dream. It's got to be about some guy. Tell me." She smiled. "Do I know him?" she asked.

I shook my head in a lie. "No it's a guy I knew before I came here." I lied.

"Do you keep in touch?" she asked.

"We talk periodically." I shrugged.

She nodded, "That's good."

I put my face in my hands. There was a knock on the door.

"Can you get it?" Jean asked me.

I got up from the bed and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked because Jean was half naked.

"It's Rogue." I heard her familiar southern twang.

"Hey." I smiled opening the door. "Can you help me?" she asked holding out her makeup bag.

I smiled, "Of course."

I did her makeup a little lighter than she usually did it.

"I like it." She smiled as she looked in the mirror.

"You're welcome." I joked.

"Thanks." She smiled before running out of the room excitedly.

She didn't close the door and a minute later Logan was in the door way. He motioned for me to come out. I looked to Jean who was preoccupied with choosing earrings. I left the room and quietly closed the door behind me.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"I finished the bike." He said. "Want to go for a ride?" he asked.

I felt bad to turn him down but I shook my head.

"I cant, the dance remember?" I asked. "Even though I'd rather go with you." I told him.

"Then come with me, who cares about the dance?" he asked.

"Jean does, and I promised Eric." I explained.

"I changed my mind about that guy." He said. "I don't like him."

I laughed.

"Can we go some other time?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Yeah I guess so."

But I could see he wasn't satisfied.

"I'm sorry." I said grabbing his hand before he could walk off.

"I know." He said.

I kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"See you later." He said.

"See ya." I said before going back into Jean's room.

Around six we all left the house in Scott's car. Rogue looked a lot happier than usual. At the high school Eric was waiting for me outside.

"Hey." I smiled at him. "You look nice." I told him.

"You too." He agreed taking my hand and leading me into the dance. I danced with him for a while until I turned around one minute and he was gone. I left the gym to check the halls for him.

"Spencer!" I heard someone yell.


	13. Only If You're Willing

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I moved right after my trip and didn't have any time to update. With this chapter I would like to make some things clear. While reading this story don't try to place it into the series. It doesn't come after a certain episode or season. This story is meant to be read as a side story altogether, but do take your previous knowledge about the characters from the show. **

**

* * *

**I spun around in the hall and saw Eric standing at the door to the ladies room.

"You could've said you were leaving." I joked.

"Sorry. My sister got sick, can you check on her? Her names Abby." he asked.

"Sure." I said putting a hand on his shoulder before going into the ladies room.

I walked into the ladies room to see Rogue and a friend standing at the sink.

"Hey." Rogue smiled at me.

"Hi." I told her.

"This is my friend Risty." Rogue explained. "Risty, this is Spencer."

Risty smiled, "Right, the new girl at the institute." She said in an English accent.

I nodded and glanced in the stalls. "Have you guys seen someone named Abby?" I asked them.

Suddenly the last stall opened and a girl with Eric's nose came out.

"Abby?" I asked her.

She nodded whipping her mouth from puke. I winced.

"Are you alight?" I asked.

"I think there was something wrong with the food." She said softly as she headed to the door. I followed her.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked her outside the ladies room. She shook her head.

"I have to take her home." Eric said. "Sorry we didn't get a chance to dance." He apologized.

"That's alright." I said walking out with them.

As I watched Eric drive off I decided I was done with this party too. I called Logan.

"Hey." He said sleepily. I had probably woken him.

"I'm sorry-" I tried to tell him.

"It's fine. You want me to come get you?" he asked.

"Please." I asked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said.

I waited outside. It was a nice night with a cool breeze and a full moon. Logan pulled up a few minutes later, on his motorcycle to my dismay.

"I can't get on that," I told him. "I'm not exactly dressed for a ride."

He smiled at me while handing me a helmet. "Nobody's going to see you." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Were taking the scenic route." He smiled.

I sighed a smile and got on the bike. Around ten minutes later I had my arms tightly around him and I rested my head on his back when he pulled over. I let him go to look around. He unclipped my helmet and took my hand to help me off the motorcycle.

"Where are we?" I asked with a smile.

"Another little spot I know." He smiled.

I laughed and shrugged.

We stood and looked at each other for a few minutes when he unexpectedly said, "Did you get your perfect dance?"

I shook my head. "No. I didn't."

He smiled at me and held his hand out. "We don't have any music, and I know I'm not the prince charming you imagined, but I'd like to dance with you."

I smiled and took his hand. We slowed danced under the moonlight and even though it wasn't what I had imagined, I loved it. As we danced dangerously close I thought of the previous night in the bathroom. He had told me he wanted to kiss me but that we couldn't. I believed it then but I won't take it now.

I pushed against his chest to free myself from his hug. He gave me a confused look.

"I know you said we can't be together, but why the hell not?" I asked him with a little bit more anger than I had planned.

"This again?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, how can you tell me we can't, and then dance with me like this?" I asked. "Stop playing with me, just say yes or no."

He nodded, "I know it's not fair what I'm doing. Every time something happens I tell myself that its going to be the last time.." He said.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

He looked at me a moment then lowered his lips to mine. My breath caught in chest and I wanted to, but couldn't. I turned my head away. He didn't say anything, just looked at me without a trace of judgment on his face.

"Logan." I said slowly. "Only kiss me if you mean it. Only if you're willing to give us a try." I told him shakily.

A mischievous smiled played his lips.

"Come here." He said wrapping his arms around me.

He pulled me in and we locked eyes. We waited a minute then met in the middle. And it was perfect, rough yet tender, just like Logan. We kissed again, and again. We didn't even notice the rain starting to fall.

"We gotta go," he said pulling away but keeping his forehead to mine.

"I know," I smiled then kissed him again.

By the time we got back to the institute we were both soaking wet. Everyone was at the dance so the house was still. In Logan's room he changed his shirt as I took off his soaked leather jacket he had given me to wear. Just as he kissed me again my phone buzzed in my bag.

"Sorry." I told him as I went to pull it out.

He went into the bathroom. The caller ID said it was Rogue.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Spencer, its Risty. Rogue got sick, can you come get us?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." I said before hanging up.

Logan came out of the bathroom with fresh jeans. He pulled a shirt over his head as he asked me what happened.

"I have to go get Rogue. She got sick." I told him.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"You don't have to." I told him. "You should get some more sleep." I said eying the dark circles that hadn't left his eyes.

He gave me a quick kiss and I was on my way. I changed into jeans and my own leather jacket. At the high school Risty was waiting with Rogue slumped over in her arms. I parked the X-Van and ran to help Rogue. I helped Risty lift her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think it's the food again." Risty said.

"Is she asleep?" I asked.

"I think so." Risty said as we lifted her into the back of the van.

People didn't faint or fall unconscious from food poisoning.

"Can I take you home?" I asked Risty as she sat in the passenger's seat.

"Do you think I could come with you guys, I just want to make sure she's alright." She said innocently.

I didn't believe her story but agreed. There was no one home, she wouldn't see anyone use their powers.

I carried Rogue into the house as Risty held the door. She helped me bring Rogue upstairs and into her room. Logan wasn't around so I figured he was asleep.

"I'm gonna get her some water, stay here and make sure she's okay." I told her.

Risty nodded.

I went down to the kitchen and came back quickly. Risty wasn't there but Rogue was coming to.

"Rogue, what happened?" I asked kneeling down next to her bed.

Rogue held her head.

"I thought you had food poisoning." I told her.

"People don't fall unconscious from food poisoning." Rogue said.

So I had been right, something's going on.

"Where's Risty?" I asked her.

"She's here? I haven't seen her. You got to find her though; she could wander into the danger room or something." She said.

"I'm going to find her, you go to tell the professor what's going on." I told Rogue.

She nodded.

I went to Logan's room first to enlist his help. As soon as we stepped into the hall he picked up his nose and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We don't have any time, come on." He said pulling my arm.

He led us down to the danger room. He tried to metal doors but they wouldn't open, it sounded like a session was going on.

"Go to the control room, turn off the simulator." He told me.

I nodded and ran. In the control room, Risty was at the controls.

"Risty, what are you doing?" I asked her. "This room is dangerous, let's get out of here." I tried to tell her.

She spun around with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I'm done here, I'll be leaving now." She smiled.

"What's that?" I asked looking at the disk in her hand.

"Oh this is cerebros programming; I'm going to need to take this with me." She said.

"Your not Risty, are you?" I asked.

She laughed, "Of course not you idiot. But I am out of here so get out of the way." She said stepping closer to me.

No, I wouldn't move. I was the reason she got in here, and I wasn't going to let her out.

"Not moving, huh?" she asked stepping even closer. "That's alright, I can kick your ass. Seeing as how you don't heal anymore anyway." She smirked.

How did she know that, she had to be a mutant?

"Show your real face!" I yelled at her.

"Fine." She smirked.

Suddenly Risty was gone and a blue scaly creature with red hair was standing in her place.

"Don't get to jealous." She smirked.

"Of you? No need to worry about that."

Suddenly she lunged at the door way. I blocked her path but she managed to strike me in the jaw. I went for her face with a fist but she held my arm back. She was stronger than I had thought.

But so was I, I might not be healing but I could use the extra strength that came with my healing abilities. I pushed her back and she dropped the disk. She growled at me and reached for it, I took the chance to kick her in the side.

She fell over but grabbed my leg pulling me with her. On the ground she rolled over me and made a run for it out of the room. I glanced at the ground, the disk was gone.

I darted after her down the hallway grabbing at her clothes. I grabbed onto her white leather dress and swung her into the wall. She didn't stop for long as she started running again. Suddenly Logan was blocking her path. She turned to face me but I held my ground.

"I'll take that Mystique." Logan told her.

"Or not." She said before becoming a bird and flying off above us.

We ran after her and came to the stairs at the right time to see her fly out the front doors.

"We can't let her go." I told him.

"Come on." He said as we followed the bird. He pulled out his communicator. "X men, trouble in the south woods. Mystique has cerebro's programming."

* * *

**I realize this is completely different from how Mystique got into the institute in the series. Its meant to be. This story will not follow the episodes after. Please take time to review or message me with your thoughts.  
**


	14. I Owe You

**Hey everyone, enjoy the chapter. Its mostly fluff Ill admit. **

* * *

The rain was coming down even harder as we followed Mystique into the woods. My clothes were soaked threw in the first ten minutes. Logan ran ahead of me through a tight squeeze between trees. As I ran through a branch caught my arm and slashed threw the leather of my jacket. I felt my skin get warm as the blood pooled. I still wasn't healing. What was wrong with me?

"I smell blood." Logan said suddenly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. "It's just a little scratch."

"Is she ever going to land?" I asked changing the subject.

"She's got to be tired. So hopefully." He said.

Up ahead Mystique was landing. She landed just before the canyon and I noticed the other X-Men on the other side.

"Just give me the disk and I won't have to tear you apart." Logan told her.

She looked around nervously.

"Or you'll let me go, so I don't tell everyone about your little relationship with an eighteen year old." Mystique said.

Logan looked at me.

"How do you know about that?" I asked her.

"Rogue told me, you think she didn't know something was up?" she asked. "And I can tell everyone, and ruin it all." She smiled.

I wondered if steam was rising from my ears. I couldn't let her tell everyone and I couldn't let her get away with the programming. I ran for it. I ran right into her and tackled her. I knew it was dangerous but what choice did I have? Suddenly we were in free fall, we were falling down into the canyon.

"Spencer!" I heard Logan yell from what seemed to be a mile away.

We hit the ground a few seconds later and I heard another disturbing crack.

Mystique grunted, "You fool."

I looked over to her as she clenched her back. Between us lay the disk, in hundreds of little pieces to my happiness. I sighed but even that seemed to hurt. Mystique was gone a minute later after flying off. The ground shook as Jean dropped Logan into the canyon. His eyebrows met in the middle on his concerned face as he knelt down next to me.

"What's broken?" he asked me.

"My leg." I told him. "And maybe this arm."

He bit his lip.

"What should we do?" Jean asked him.

"We can't lift her. Not like this." He said.

Suddenly he had his claws out. He sliced his wrist open and put it to my mouth.

"Drink it." He said.

This seemed a little strange but I trusted him. The blood pooled into my mouth threw my lips. I swallowed.

"This is going to hurt." He said grabbing my leg.

I shut my eyes tightly and he snapped the bone back into place. Next he went to my arm.

"Is it better?" he asked.

I moved my leg and found it surprising easy. Logan's blood had heeled me.

"It worked." I smiled at him.

A small smile crossed his face.

"Wow!" Jean smiled.

We each took an arm and she pulled us up.

"Guess you're just invincible." Kitty smiled as we walked back to the institute.

"Well Logan-" I started to say.

He shook his head at me.

He didn't want me to tell anyone?

The professor was waiting at the steps to the institute.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'm okay."

"Good." He said. "And the programming files?" he asked nervously.

"There at the bottom of the canyon. Destroyed." I said.

He smiled, "Good."

"Alright everyone," Ororo clapped. "Lets all go inside and get dry." She ordered.

"You saved my life." I told Logan in his room.

"You would've done the same for me." He smiled.

"But why didn't you want me to tell Kitty?" I asked.

"She wouldn't understand." He said. "Lets keep it between us."

I nodded.

"So now that I have your blood, I'll be able to heal again?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He said. "But it could wear off, or pass out of your system. Your body could reject it."

I frowned. So I still wouldn't have my powers back.

"But at least your healed." He said softly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What about Rogue?" I asked. "She knows."

He shook his head, "She thinks she knows, and even Mystique wasn't sure. I saw it in her eyes."

"So we don't say anything?" I asked.

He nodded, "She'll forget about it."

The next day was Sunday, and much calmer. The X-Men were taking in the sunny days of Spring by running around outside, while Logan and I laid in his bed and talked the afternoon away. His door was locked and the shades were down, we had all the privacy in the world. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at Logan nervously.

"Who is it?" he asked partly sitting up.

"It's Rogue." She called.

"I'll hide." I told him as I went into the bathroom.

I heard the bed springs loosen as Logan got up and went to open the door.

"Hey Rogue, what do you need?" he asked her.

"I'm looking for Spencer." She said.

"Haven't seen her." He lied.

"I know you have," Rogue told him. "She's in here, isn't she?" she asked.

I guess we weren't as secretive as we thought. I came out of the bathroom slowly.

"Hey," Rogue smiled at me.

"Rogue, you can't tell anyone." I told her.

"I know." She said looking at me and then Logan. "And I won't. I owe you for saving my life." She promised.

I nodded, "Thanks Rogue."

"But uh, you guys aren't really being discreet. Everyone's noticed that you two are the only ones who aren't outside." She said.

I looked at Logan.

"Then we'll just have to go outside." He smiled.

"I'm going to change into my bikini!" I yelled before running off to my room.

A few minutes later we were all outside in the pool. The water was chilly but that didn't stop us. Logan kept his cool guy image by refusing to swim but he did wear swim trunks and that white tank top he looked so good in. It was awful having to stay away from him and pretend I didn't want to kiss him every minute of it.

"So where were you?" Ororo asked with a smile.

I looked at Logan who was looking at me.

"Who are you asking?" I laughed.

"Both of you." She said.

"I was asleep." Logan said.

"Me too." I nodded as Kurt splashed water at me from inside the pool.

Kurt grabbed my leg threatening to pull me in. I tried to pull away but Scott grabbed my other ankle. Without the time to protest I was in the freezing water. I playfully smacked Scott on the arm.

"Why did you have to help him?" I asked him jokingly.

"It is so nice out here." Jean smiled from her chair next to the pool.

"It really is." Professor X said as he slipped on sunglasses.

I never thought Xavier would be the kind of guy to wear sunglasses.

Suddenly I heard Logan say, "Spencer sure does look great in that swimsuit."

I turned to look at who he was talking to. But surprisingly he was alone. Ororo was sitting next to him but she was preoccupied with her magazine to be talking to him. I gave him a confused look. He gave me a small smile. This was really weird. A little while later everyone seemed to be getting out of the pool because it was so cold. I guess I didn't notice because my body was always a little warmer, and so was Logan's. His blood had to be heating me up.

"You getting out?" Logan asked as Kitty and Kurt left the pool area.

I noticed I was the last one in the pool.

I smiled at him, "Can you hand me a towel?" I asked him.

He nodded and held the towel for me. As I got out of the pool he wrapped it around me. Hopefully no one was looking.

"Your lips are blue." He smiled at me as we walked to the house.

"I didn't really notice the cold." I told him.

"Hey, did you get a tan?" I asked moving the fabric on his shoulder.

"Doubt it." He said.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

He nodded, "Did you?"

I nodded.

"God, I'm starving." He said.

I smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Me too." I smiled.

"You too, what?" he asked.

"You just said you were starving." I told him.

"No, I didn't." he said pulling his eyebrows together.

"I swear I heard it." I told him.

"Are you hearing my thoughts?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Am I?"

* * *

**Five reviews for the next chapter? sounds good to me. :)**


	15. Jealousy, Part One

"Logan, we have to tell him." I told him as we sat on his bed.

"We can't tell Charles." He said shaking his head.

"He won't know anything about us, you don't have to tell him that." I told him.

"He'll read my thoughts. Lucky he can't read yours." He said.

"Then don't think about me." I told him.

He lifted his head from his hands and looked at me, "You're just about the only thing I think about." He told me.

I smiled.

"Well you've done stupider things." Professor X told Logan as we sat in his office.

When I started hearing all of his thoughts last night Logan had said we had to tell Xavier. Logan leaned against Xavier's desk and crossed his arms.

"Thanks Chuck." He said sarcastically.

"I know you were just trying to help her," Xavier went on. "But you've caused a strong connection between you, letting Spencer hear your thoughts."

I shifted in my chair.

"Is it permanent?" I asked.

Xavier turned his wheel chair to look at me, and shook his head.

"It could end when your body rids Logan's blood. But it might linger also." He explained. "It is similar to the strong connection Jean and Scott share. Over the years he has learned to block her out, but when he needs her he can't stop her from reading his thoughts."

I frowned. I didn't want to hear Logan's thoughts. A person's thoughts should be private.

"Alright, thanks Charles." Logan said making his way to the door.

I got up and followed him. He walked in the hallway then stopped to lean against the wall. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Logan mentally sighed, which I heard.

"It's not like I can just stop it." I told him.

"I know, it's not your fault. It's mine. But maybe we shouldn't hang out for a while." He said.

"Logan, I don't want to stop hanging out with you." I said softly.

"Spencer." He said in a way that made me think he had changed his mind. "It's what I need right now." He told me.

He put his hand on my cheek for a second then walked off. It had only been four days since we had been together, he already wanted a break? I frowned and slumped to my room. As I shut the door I turned around I gasped.

"Am I that ugly?" Rogue asked form her spot on my bed.

"Hi Rogue, glad your making yourself comfortable." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry I got bored waiting around for you." She said putting my magazine down.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked her.

"I need your help." She said.

"With?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, just left the room. I followed her down to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna fail my foods class if I don't get this last recipe right, and you look like you might be a good cook." She explained.

"Well I'm not. Sorry." I said turning to leave.

"Spencer," she whined. "Please." She asked.

"Oh fine." I mumbled.

I guess I did need a distraction.

"Hey whatcha guys doing?" Kitty asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Baking." I told her.

I was just about to ask her if she wanted to help but Rogue stood behind her and waved her hands in protest. Kitty turned around and Rogue smiled at her.

"Oh come on Rogue, I'm not that bad of a cook!" Kitty whined.

As they fought over who was worse at cooking I happened to glance out the window. Logan was standing in the driveway with some women. She looked to be in her mid twenties and had a short brown bob.

"Hey guys," I interrupted them. "Who's that?" I asked.

Rogue looked out the window and sighed. "That's Brandee." She said rolling her eyes.

"Logan's, like, sometimes girlfriend." Kitty added.

"She comes to the institute sometimes to visit him," Rogue explained when I gave her a confused look.

"So he's known her for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're friends. She's cool with us being mutants." Rogue shrugged.

I didn't like her already. I pulled the curtains on the window.

"Let's make those muffins." I told them.

Cooking kept me occupied for a few hours but not long enough. When we were done I headed out to the living room to see Logan sitting next to Brandy and they were joined by a few of the other mutants listening to a story Brandy was telling.

Logan spotted me and said, "Brandee this is Spencer."

I sat on the arm rest on Scott and Jeans' couch across from Logan and Brandy.

"Hi," I fake smiled.

"This is Brandee." Logan told me.

She smiled at me, "That's with two e's." she said.

"Two e's?" I asked.

"Like B R A N D E E." she spelled out.

I couldn't help but snicker to myself, what a joke. Logan shot me a look.

"Brandee was just telling us about a reset trip to Vienna." Scott said.

"Oh you've been to Austria?" I asked.

"No, Virginia." She said.

How exciting.

After enough small talk with Brandee I decided to get out of there. I made if half way down the hall until I noticed Logan following me.

I turned around quickly, "What?" I asked.

"What was that?" he asked stepping closer so we were inches apart. "You couldn't just be nice?"

I shook my head and sighed, "I listened to her. I was nice." I insisted.

Suddenly someone was clearing their throat behind me. Logan quickly stepped away from me. It was Storm.

"Everything alright?" she asked as she passed us.

"Everything's fine." Logan told her.

When he looked back at me I shot him an annoyed look and walked off.

"Spencer." He called after me.

I turned to look at him, "Your friend is waiting for you."

He didn't say anything.

Back in my room I noticed just how lonely I was when I wasn't with Logan in his room at night. I sat on the bed and listened for any noise. I didn't hear a thing. Not even Jean's blow dryer down the hall. The next day was cold and rainy, making school even more of a drag.

"You know what I like to do on days like this?" Eric asked as he looked at the rain pouring down threw the Physic's class window.

"What?" I asked him.

"Go to that little dinner on 3rd Street and get hot cocoa. Want to join me?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure." I told him.

It would be easier than going home, sitting threw dinner, and pretending Brandee wasn't staying at the institute. She had slept over last night and didn't say how long she was going to stay. No one seemed to have a problem with it, except me. I didn't like her around Logan, mainly because she was spending more time with him than I was. He wasn't even speaking to me.

Eric drove us over to the diner and just as we got out of the car I noticed Logan at the stoplight with Brandee on the back of his motorcycle. Logan looked at me.

"Isn't that your teacher?" Eric asked as he drove off.

"Yeah." I told him leading the way into the diner.

"He didn't want to say hi, I thought you said you guys were close?" he asked as we sat down.

"Were not talking to each other right now." I told him.

He frowned, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head and faked a smile, "Don't worry about it." I told him.

When Eric dropped me off later I noticed Brandee on the couch in the living room as I walked in.

"Hey Spencer." She smiled at me.

I was surprised she knew my name.

"Hey." I told her.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"About?" I asked.

"My relationship with Logan clearly bothers you." She said.

Relationship?

"I didn't know you were dating." I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you know, and your so obviously jealous." She said.

The grin she had plastered on her face made me want to slap her. There was no way Logan had agreed to that.

"I'm not jealous." I told her quite frankly. "I don't care what you or Logan does."

She grinned again, "Then you wont mind that I'm going to tell him how much I missed him tonight and get him back like every other time."

I rolled my eyes at her. "He won't fall for your tricks." I told her.

She merely shrugged and I decided the conversation was over.

As I walked up to my room I wondered if Logan would get back together with her. When I didn't know the answer I decided I had to ask, even if he wasn't talking to me. I went to his room and pounded on the door. He opened the door without a shirt on and gave me a questioned look.

"Would you ever get back together with Brandee?" I asked him.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." He said.

"You were the one not talking to me." I told him.

"Spencer," he said trying to hug me.

"Answer the question." I said stepping away from him.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because that's what she wants, she wants to be with you again." I told him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked me.

He knew I had a problem with it, he just wanted to hear me say it. But I wouldn't give him that satisfaction, not a chance.

"You told me you wanted break," I told him. "Not a break up."

He sat down on the bed, "Is that what this is?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess it is."

He smiled and stood up wrapping his arms around me, "Look at you all jealous." He laughed.

"Jealous?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Its obvious." He said shaking his head.

"I am not jealous." I told him.

"You don't like Brandee, just like I don't like Eric." He said.

"What's wrong with Eric?" I asked him.

"You know he wants to be more than your friend." He said.

"So what?" I asked. "He's not."

He threw up his hands, "Whatever, I just saying his has other thoughts on his mind." He said.

"Now who's jealous?" I asked him.

He was quiet a moment as we looked at each other. I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm going out with Brandy." He said suddenly.

"Fine." I shrugged. "Have fun talking to someone with the IQ of an infant." I told him as I left his room.


	16. Jealousy, Part Two

**Hey everyone. Hope you're liking the story. Enjoy the chapter and please review. **

* * *

"How about no?" Rogue asked.

"Please?" I whined at her.

"I'm not going to knock out a bouncer for you." She repeated.

A few hours later I had realized how stupid I had been. I couldn't let Logan go out with Brandee, what if there still was something there?

"Rogue, it's Logan." I pleaded.

She looked at me and her face softened.

"Alright. I'll help you." She said. "Just because I never really liked that Brandee chick."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Rogue." I told her.

"No problemo." She said. "Lets go, it's a school night."

In the garage I pulled the cover off of Logan's second motorcycle.

"We can't go on that thing." She told me.

"We have to." I told her. "It's fast."

When we left the institute it was about nine. Hopefully she hadn't told him yet. I didn't have a plan but I had to do something.

"Aren't you two a bit young?" the bouncer asked us.

I had to give it to him, he was scary.

"I'm eighteen." I told him as Rogue slipped off her glove.

"That's not old enough young lady." He said in a smoker's voice.

"Oh please sir." Rogue asked grabbing his hand.

Suddenly he fell unconscious. Rogue held him up as I snuck into the club. I looked around for Brandee. She was sitting at the bar alone. Good. I went over and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I'm going to convince Logan not to get back together with you." I told her.

"Oh really?" she asked. "I'll back off, on one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"Have a drink with me." She said.

"Fine." I said. "Bartender, I'll have what she's having." I said eyeing her drink.

He got me the small glass and I swallowed the throat burning alcohol.

"Brave." She grinned.

I shrugged, "Good enough?" I asked.

I knew alcohol wouldn't affect me if I had my healing abilities but since they had deserted me I figured I'd soon be intoxicated like a normal person.

"Have another." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes but ordered the drink. A few more drinks and I didn't remember what was going on.

When I opened my eyes my eyesight was blurry and I saw a vague image of Logan. I felt my surrounding and realized I was in the infirmary on a bed.

"Logan?" I asked.

Then I coughed realizing my throat was sore.

"Drunkie." He greeted me.

"What happened?" I asked him as he handed me a glass of water.

"An hour after I had left the club I got a call from Brandee saying I'd find you unconscious at the bar." He explained as though it was a typical thing to hear.

I didn't say anything a moment.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"I had to stop you from dating her again." I told him. "You left?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I had a drink with her, told her I wasn't interested in her anymore, and left. I guess not soon enough to stop you and Rogue from stealing my bike and sneaking into a club." He said.

"Sorry." I told him.

He put his hand on mine and said, "Even though what you did was probably the dumbest thing anyone has ever done, I figure you did it because you care." He said.

I nodded.

"So thanks." He finished.

"Glad to see you're awake." Xavier said as he wheeled into the room.

"Hi Professor." I told him.

"I would usually punish a student for this type of behavior but I can tell the hangover is punishment enough. But Logan, being your mentor, can punish you however he would like." Xavier said.

"Got it covered Chuck." Logan smiled at him.

I wondered what my fait was. Xavier left a few minutes later and I looked at Logan.

"What do I have to do?" I asked imagining washing the X-Jet.

"Nothing." He said. "I'm not going to punish you."

"Will you forgive me?" I asked. "Not just for last night, but for everything I said."

He nodded, "If you agree to forgive me."

I nodded.

"Good." He smiled.

But I could somehow see things weren't going to go back to the same before I had heard his thoughts. I suddenly wished I could hear what he was thinking now.

"I can't hear your thoughts anymore." I told him.

He half smiled, "Good." He said.

"So what happens now?" I asked him putting my hand on top of his on top of mine.

"I don't know." He said.

"I guess the break is permanent?" I asked slowly.

He looked me in the eyes and I knew that was a yes, he just couldn't say it.

"It's to hard to hide it and its dangerous not to." He said referring to our relationship.

I nodded, "I know."

So that was it then, it was over before it had properly begun. I wanted to cry but my eyes were dry. I only felt one thing, empty. I didn't know what he was feeling but the expression on his face wasn't a happy one. This was so painfully difficult.

The following weeks I kept my self busy in anyway possible so I wouldn't think about him. I stayed after school for help, I went to football games, and I even volunteered at a homeless shelter. Rogue thought it was absolutely ridiculous that we had broken up and offered to talk to Logan one night.

"No," I told her. "It's better this way."

She frowned, "How can things be better if you're both so unbelievably unhappy?" She asked.

I turned away from my closet and looked at her on my bed.

"I don't know." I told her. "It just is." I said.

I pulled on my jacket as I heard a honk outside. Eric was here to pick me up for the football game.

"See ya." I waved to her.

We went to the game and sat with Scott and Jean, the regular routine for two Fridays now. It was fall now and it was chilly. Eric wrapped his arm around me and I didn't protest because I was so cold. I was sitting between him and Scott and Scott nudged me as he noticed Eric's arm.

"What's that about?" he whispered.

I sighed, "I'm cold."

Suddenly Jean was standing up and screaming. Apparently we had won.

After the game Scott and Jean wanted to get ice cream at the diner. I reluctantly agreed.

"Now we can double date." Jean smiled as she looked at Eric's arm that hadn't left my shoulders.

Eric scooted closer in the booth. I sighed.

When Eric dropped me off and I was just about to get out of the car he said, "Wait, Spencer."

I turned to look at him with one foot out the door. He leaned in for a kiss. I leaned away.

"Eric, stop." I said pushing at his shoulders.

He frowned at me, "Do you want to be with me or not?" he asked.

I shook my head, "You're my friend."

He shook his head and turned to look ahead.

"Get out." He said.

"See you at school." I told him as I shut the door.

I knew he was mad but wouldn't it be worse to pretend I liked him? At least I was honest. The garage door was open and I saw Logan as I turned around.

"Hey." He said casually.

We hadn't talked in weeks, now he wanted to talk to me?

"Hey." I told him.

"How was the game?" he asked.

I figured that was his invitation for conversation so I went into the garage and sat on the work bench near him.

"We won." I told him.

He nodded, "That's good." He waited a minute then asked, "How was your date?"

I shook my head, "He's not my date."

"He seemed to think so, he tried to kiss you." He said softly, testing the water.

Of course Logan heard, he had accelerated senses.

"Logan, is this just small talk? Are we going to talk about our real problems?" I asked.

He shrugged off his jacket.

"Here," he said handing it to me. "Your lips are turning blue."

I put it around my shoulders, "Thanks." I said as a breeze brought the jackets scent to my nose.

It smelled like the forest at dawn just when the dew sets. But he hadn't answered my question.

"I know we probably should." He said looking down to whatever tool he had in his hand.

"But you don't want to?" I asked.

"If we talk about it, we could fix it. But if we fixed it that would probably lead to other things like trying to be a couple again." He explained.

He wasn't looking at me so I couldn't tell his exact expression but his voice sounded sad. I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing on my mind.

"I miss you." I told him.

He looked up at me from his seat on the floor and half smiled. "Me too." He said.

But nothing could come of our feelings, he didn't need to say it, I knew. We stayed quiet for some time and I watched as he worked on his little machine. It was a kind of peaceful serenity, and I loved the idea that we could sit like this and not have to talk to each other to make it complete.

"Well I'd better go," I told him after what seemed like an hour of peaceful quiet.

"If I sit out here any longer they'll have to amputate my toes." I halfheartedly joked.

I stood up and took off his jacket.

"Night." He said putting it back on.

"Night." I smiled.

As I lay in my bed I thought about the discussion. Nothing was really fixed. But one night can't fix everything anyway. At least we had that moment together. It was nice.

The next day at school I found Eric at his locker.

"I'm sorry about last night." I said reaching for my books I kept in his locker.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked.

I shook my head and he looked at me.

"I don't get it, you're not seeing anyone, what's so bad about me?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong with you Eric, you're perfect. I'm the one who needs help." I told him.

He grinned, "I always thought you were a bit of a psycho."

"Thanks," I smiled.


	17. The Best of a Bad Situation

"Big storm rolling in." Scott said as we all sat in front of the T.V. that following Monday.

The weather had been crappy for days.

"Hey look at the bright side," Rogue said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"They usually cancel school." She smiled from her spot on the couch.

I laughed and shook my head. As different as I thought we were Rogue and I had really become quite good friends as of recently. Logan and I hadn't talked since last Friday, three days ago. We said hi when we were in the same room but that was it.

As everyone left the living room Rogue and I stayed. Suddenly I was seeing images in my mind. An image of me lying under the carnival ride, at the bottom of the canyon, in my swimsuit. But these images weren't from my perspective; they were from someone else's.

I heard him whistle as he walked into the room. I looked at him and realized he was imagining those things.

"Logan." I said.

He stopped and turned to look at me and then Rogue.

Rogue threw up her hands, "Don't worry, I'll go." She said before leaving.

He came closer, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just saw what you were thinking." I told him.

He looked down at me, "Don't worry, I'll stop thinking about you." He said.

"No, that's not why I'm telling you. I just wanted you to know." I told him.

"Well thanks." He said putting a hand on my shoulder then taking it off a minute later to walk away.

"What was that about?" Rogue asked coming back into the room.

"Were you listening?" I asked her.

She nodded shamelessly.

"I don't know, everything is so different." I answered her.

She shrugged and offered a small smile.

The next day we went to school but were sent back a few hours later. Professor X insisted we all sit in the danger room in case the storm turned into a tornado. I sat on the hard metal floor letting Jean braid my hair. Kitty and Rogue sat next to me.

"Do you ever brush your hair?" Jean complained.

I turned to glare at her.

The younger mutants screamed as the lights went out.

"Great." I heard Logan growl.

"Stay calm everyone." Xavier said. "We'll find some flashlights."

Rogue got up and walked off. She came back a few minutes later and told me Professor X wanted me to go out to the shed to get flashlights. I agreed and went out there. The rain and wind was so awful I thought I'd get blown away. I slipped in the mud and fell hitting my knee on a rock. The shed door was open a crack by a can shoved in the doorway. I quickly entered and kicked the can away.

"No!" someone yelled out.

I turned around to see Logan, the dim light from above making out his features.

"Spencer?" he asked as the door shut violently.

I shrugged pushing my soaked hair out of my face. His clothes were soaked threw like mine and his shirt hugged at his abs.

"Well now were stuck in here." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I put that can there to hold the door open so it wouldn't shut and lock from the outside." He explained.

"Sorry." I said.

He shrugged and looked me over. I was only in a t-shirt and jeans, and now I was freezing. He took off his jacket and gave it to me. Then he went back to trying to reach something on the shelf.

The shed was about the size of my bathroom and packed full. I sat down against the wall and rolled up my pants to check out my knee. I heard him sniff the air and then he turned to look at me. His eyes went from my knee to my face as he gave me a questioned look.

"I fell." I told him.

He knelled down next to me and looked at it.

"I think there's a first aid kit in here." He said standing up to look for it.

The rain was really pounding down on the shed roof and it was hard to hear him. I shivered in my drenched clothes. He found the kit and bandaged my knee.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Why did you come out here?" he asked sitting on the other side of the shed across from me.

Our legs touched in the middle.

"Rogue said the professor wanted me to get flashlights." I told him.

"That's what he sent me out here for. Rogue was there when he said it." He said.

I rolled my eyes, of course this was Rogue's doing.

He smiled as he caught on, "Rogue."

I nodded and joined his laugh.

A minute later we stopped laughing and looked at each other.

I shivered involuntarily. He got up and sat down next to me pulling me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled at the familiarity. He turned his head to kiss the side of my face.

Suddenly his jacket was buzzing. I pulled his communicator out and handed it to him.

"Logan?" Scott's voice came through. "Are you guys alright?" he asked.

Logan cleared his throat and then spoke into the device, "Were alright. Just locked out here." He said.

"We'll figure out a way to get you guys out of there, but it might have to wait till morning." Scott said.

"That's alright." Logan said.

He put down the communicator and wrapped his hands around me again.

"I'm sorry I freaked out over the whole reading my thoughts thing." He said.

I sat up so I could look at him.

"What didn't you want me to hear?" I asked.

"The thoughts I still have about the war." He said.

War?

"Logan, how old are you?" I asked him.

"I was an adult by the time world war two started." He told me.

I didn't know what to say.

"Well I didn't hear any thoughts about that." I told him.

He nodded, "I know."

"Logan, can we just forgive and forget?" I asked him. "I miss you and I don't want to stay away from you." I told him.

He looked at me and nodded.

"I can't stay away from you anymore." He said with a sad smile.

I smiled at him. I put my hand on his one cheek and kissed the other. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed his neck to which he let out a sigh. Before I knew what was happening it turned into a full on, hot make out session.

"Ow." I laughed as he rolled us to the floor and hovered over me.

He got up and got two sleeping bags and put them on top of each other.

"Much better." I smiled as he lay on top of me.

I think you know what happened next. And if you don't, that's good too.

The next morning I was awoken by sunlight pooling into the shed. I smiled as heard Logan's soft breath near my ear and felt his strong arms around me. I cuddled closer to him. Suddenly I heard what sounded to be footsteps in the mud. Someone was coming.

"Logan!" I whispered hitting his arm.

He opened his eyes sleepily and furrowed his brow at me.

"Someone's coming!" I said struggling to keep my voice down.

He sat up and looked around for his clothes while I reached for mine. We both stood up to get our pants on. As he pulled his shirt over his head he kicked one sleeping bag off the other. I sat on one while he sat on the other. Suddenly Scott opened the door.

"Hey." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"You guys must be starving." He said frowning. "Sorry we couldn't come out here last night but looks like you guys weren't totally out of luck." He said noticing the sleeping bags.

"It actually wasn't that bad." I shrugged.

"Good." Scott smiled.

"Breakfast in a hour." He said.

"Thanks kid, but we better clean this stuff up first." Logan told him.

Scott nodded and left us alone.

After my shower as I was getting dressed it occurred to me that the house was way to quiet. I put on a tank top and jeans and ran down to the kitchen. When I found no one in the kitchen I checked the living room, where there was no one to be found. I heard a commotion outside. Running out the front doors I ran into a crowd of X-Men.

"What's going on?" I asked Jean grabbing her shoulder.

"It's Logan," she said. "This guy Sabertooth is always trying to pick a fight with him."

And surely enough as I fought my way to the front of the crowd I saw Logan and Sabertooth fighting. I wondered why no one was helping him.

"Professor, what should we do?" I asked him.

"We can't help him, Logan fights his own battles." He told me.

I watched as they clawed at each other and threw each other around. Sabertooth pushed Logan to the ground as he looked my way. He looked concerned for me, but he should have really been concerned for himself. Suddenly Sabertooth was going for Logan's neck.

"No!" I yelled out before I realized it was coming out of my mouth.

A clear field with a green edge appeared around Logan and Sabertooth hit it as if it were a brick wall. It was a force field, my force field. A minute later Sabertooth was running off and I was running towards Logan. He looked at me in wonder.

"How did you do that?" he asked me as he stood up.

I shrugged and smiled glad he was safe, "I have no clue."

"Truly remarkable." Charles smiled as we sat in the infirmary. "You're quite the powerful mutant." He smiled at me. "Now, just one more test." He said picking up a knife.

"Charles.." Logan said grabbing his arm.

"No, let him." I said.

I was curious as to if my healing powers came with my new one. He ran the blade across my arm and the blood came quickly. But a second later it was gone.


	18. SOS

**Hey everyone. This chapter is a little longer than usual. I feel like almost 20 chapters is getting way to long, ha. Anywho please review. I plan on ending this story soon. I thought about a sequel but I'm not sure. If you want one, let me know. Enjoy and review. Thanks.**_ Italics are thoughts.  
_

* * *

"Ten sprints, go!" I yelled at the younger mutants.

"Seriously?" Tabitha asked me.

I nodded with a smile.

"Your falling behind, go." I told her.

"You're enjoying this." Scott smiled at me.

"Maybe." I smiled back.

Charles had let Scott, Jean and I teach this week since Ororo and Logan had business to do out of town. I missed Logan but he should be back by the end of the week, but being Sunday that meant I had a while to wait.

The younger kids huffed as they finished their sprints.

"Good job guys." I smiled at them.

Rogue gave me a glare as she walked over to me.

"Give me that stopwatch." She said reaching for it. "I'm going to smash that thing to pieces." She growled.

I laughed and gave her a pat on the back.

The next day I was on my way to homeroom when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." I heard Logan's voice.

"Hey, how's Washington?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you when we get there, Ororo insists on flying the jet." He grumbled.

I laughed.

"Logan, help!" I heard Ororo calling out on the other line.

"You better help her." I told him.

"Hold on a second." He told me.

"What did you do?" I heard him ask her.

"I don't know, I didn't do anything." She said.

"Something's wrong with the engine." I heard him say.

That didn't sound good.

"Logan?" I asked.

Suddenly the line went dead.

I wasn't one to jump to conclusions but something just didn't seem right.

"I'll take that Miss McCallistar." Principal Kelly said as he grabbed my phone.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You can have it after school, now get to class." He told me.

I frowned, "It was an important call." I tried to tell him.

"That's what they all say," he told me as he walked off.

I got my phone back later that day but when I tried Logan he didn't answer. When I told the Professor he was skeptical.

"What do you believe happened?" he asked me.

"Well I don't wanna jump to conclusions but the plane could have crashed." I told him.

He closed his eyes a minute then opened them and shook his head.

"The jets still in the air, they're fine." He told me.

"Then why wont Logan answer his phone?" I asked.

"Maybe you're bugging him." He shrugged with a smile.

"Not funny Professor." I told him.

"Look, Spencer. You need to relax. I'm glad you and Logan have become such good friends but you're acting like a puppy dog left at home." He told me.

Oh no, he thought I was to attached.

"Professor, I don't miss him as much as you might think. I just wanted him to tell me where he left the keys to his bike. That's all." I told him.

"No more motorcycles for you." He warned me.

"Right, sorry." I said leaving his office.

"Hey," Jean said as I bumped into her in the hall.

"Oh hey." I tried to smile.

"You okay?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Not really."

When I told her the story she nodded in understanding.

"When Scott went to Hawaii all I could do was worry. But don't worry, I'm sure Logan's fine. Maybe he doesn't have service right now."

It was a possibility I had to admit. But I wasn't convinced. Frustrated, I went to sleep early. In the middle of the night I was awoken by my phone. I struggled to find it in the darkness and just as I had it in my grasp it stopped ringing. One missed call, from Logan. I called back but there was no answer. But the click on the other line made it obvious someone had answered then quickly disconnected. It could have been an sos but it also could be nothing. Angry, I tried to ignore it and went back to sleep.

Having forgot to set my alarm clock I woke up late for school. I struggled to get dressed and caught a cab to school. Before going to class I stopped in the bathroom to splash water in my face. As I looked up from the sink to the mirror I saw Logan standing beside me. I turned quickly hitting my hip on the sink. He was gone. I turned back to the mirror and didn't find him there either. The breath being knocked out of me by my delusion I held on to the sink for support. I slunk to the bathroom floor and lay my head against the cold sink. Just as my eyes closed I heard something.

_Spencer. _

I opened my eyes quickly but didn't see anyone. It was Logan's voice, I was sure of it.

_Spencer, help. _

It came again.

"How?" I asked aloud.

The voice didn't come again. I sighed and dragged myself to physics.

"Wow, you're a mess." Eric smiled.

"I know." I told him.

"Didn't get much sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said trying to find the page in the book we were on.

"Is that all?" he asked.

I looked at him and his eyes showed concern. I took a breath and told him about my moment in the bathroom. Leaving out that it was my teacher who was in my head of course.

"That's kinda weird, Spence." He frowned.

I shrugged, "What should I do?" I asked him.

"Well the person asked for help right? Figure out how you can help them." He offered.

I gave him a small smile, "Easier said than done. Thanks Eric." I told him before leaving the building.

I caught Jean as she was leaving the building. Being a telepath she might be able to help me. I told her about Logan's voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

I nodded, "I'm positive." I insisted.

"What I do to concentrate is find a quiet place and just listen. Maybe you'll hear it again." She offered.

When we got home the professor called me to his office right away. I walked in to find him and Ororo sitting together, and she looked wrecked. He suit was ripped and her hair was in a jumbled mess.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You were right." Charles said. "Logan's in trouble."

I felt the breath being taken from me.

"Mystique was hiding in the jet when we took off. She locked me in the backroom and pretended to be me I figure." Ororo explained. "She pushed me out of the jet somewhere over Missouri." She explained.

"We have to find him." I said feeling my body heat up as my heart sped up.

"Were working on it." The professor said. "But cerebro isn't being much help."

I sighed crossing my arms over my chest, there had to be a way.

"I heard his voice today, I swear it." I told him.

He gave me a questioned look.

"Professor you said Logan and I have a connection because he gave me his blood, right? Well maybe it's starting to kick in. I swear I heard him, he asked for help."

He nodded and told me to follow him. He lead me to the danger room.

"I don't know how to use cerebro Professor." I told him.

"Just sit, and think about him, try to find his thoughts." He instructed.

I sat down and put the helmet on. I felt nothing but the cold steel on my forehead.

_Logan? _

No answer.

I focused my thoughts and mind but I wasn't getting anything. A few minutes later when I wanted to quit I saw an image. I was looking through someone else's eyes. Hopefully Logan's. Mystique was standing over him just as the X-Jet's door was opening. He was kicked down the landing. He landed onto snow covered ice.

_Logan?_ I tried again.

_Where are ya kid, I need you. _

Just as I was about to send my next thought the helmet was being pulled off my head.

"We've got a location," Professor X said. "Lets go."

Jean, Scott, Charles, Storm and I got into the X-Copter. I was the first off the helicopter and noticed it was starting to snow. Jean followed me and shivered but my adrenaline was running so high the snow merely melted as it hit my skin.

"Spencer, Charles is searching for him as we speak. He'll contact you mentally when he gets something."

That wasn't good enough, Logan could be hurt. We needed to start looking, now.

"Spread out!" I commanded. "We need to cover ground."

"Someone could get lost out here," Storm was quick to oppose.

"That's what communicators are for." I told her before breaking from the group and running west. Come on Professor.

"Logan!' I called out.

No answer.

I ran into a cave to look there.

_Spencer, from what I can see you're close. Keep heading west. _

That was dandy and all, if there wasn't a wall to the west.

Suddenly my force field was up. Since when did my body do that by itself? Large icicles were falling from above. I hadn't made a sound since I entered the cave, someone deliberately sent them falling my way, and I knew exactly who. I exited the cave and headed west. In the snow in front of me I saw a piece of clothing. It was a piece of a shirt, navy blue. The same color Logan was wearing when he and Ororo left. Around a narrow corner I saw him. He was laying on the ground, eyes closed, lips blue.

"Logan." I said shaking him. "Are you alright? Wake up Logan." I pleaded.

Suddenly his head moved. I smiled as I waited for his eyes to open.

"I'm so glad you're alright." I told him.

He opened his eyes, "Really?" he asked. "You're that happy to see me?"

I nodded, "Of course."

His face twisted into disgust, "Well I'm not happy to see you." He said extending his claws.

What the hell was going on? He pushed me away from him and clawed at me while I was down. I kicked out his legs but couldn't believe was what happening. He slashed a rip in my shirt. Suddenly a red laser hit him throwing him from me, I looked to see Scott heading my way. He pulled me up.

"That's not Logan," he said watching him.

I looked just as Logan turned into Mystique. Of course.

"What did you do to him!" I yelled at her as I jumped her.

She struggled but I managed to punch her in the face.

"What did I do?" she asked before turning into me, "Or what did you do?" she asked condescendingly.

I slapped her again. She shoved me off and made a run for it. I was about to go after her but Scott caught my arm.

"We'll find him, she's just a distraction. We have to keep looking." He said.

I nodded and went with him. We met up with Jean a few minutes later.

"Did you find him?" I asked her.

She shook her head. I sighed and turned to look around. Suddenly I was pushed. I stumbled in the snow and slid off the cliff. Luckily I only fell a few feet.

"Spencer!" I heard Scott call out.

"Sorry." Jean smiled down at me, then she turned into Mystique.

This game was really getting old.

_Spencer. _

I looked around for Logan. He must be close. I climbed back up and headed further west. I stopped at a canyon where the Professor sent me another message.

_You're very close. I believe he's just beyond the crack in the iceberg. _

But how was I going to get across? I looked down and saw a landing I could jump to then climb up the other side. But that would mean breaking a leg or two. As I prepared to jump I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find Jean.

"Spencer, you can't jump that canyon." She told me.

"I have to, he's on the other side." I told her.

She shook her head.

"Jean, its Logan. I have to help him."

She nodded, "I know. But you don't have to do it alone." She said as she lifted me into the air. She took me to the other side.

"Thanks Jean." I smiled at her.

_Spencer. _I heard Logan's voice again.

I yelled out his name but I didn't get a response. Suddenly I saw him lying on the ground about ten feet from me. I began to run but was stopped by Mystique grabbing me from the shadows. I shoved her away but she was persistent. She grabbed at my arms but I kicked out with my legs. I shoved her into the wall and made a run for it towards Logan. I kneeled down next to him and touched his wrist for a pulse.

He grunted and smiled, "I don't die that easy."

Relieved, I smiled too. As I helped him up I felt my force field go up. Mystique was standing on the other side. Logan growled at her. I let the field down and threw myself at her. She grunted as he hit the ground and tried to put her hands around my neck. I kicked her off and she slipped off the edge of the cliff into the canyon. She hung on the side and pleaded.

"Please, don't let me fall."

"I don't care what happens to you." I told her. "And a little advice, get a life. Stop trying to ruin mine." I said before going back to Logan and helping him walk back to the Helicopter.

The next morning I woke up bright and early to see Logan in the infirmary.

"Hey." I smiled at him when I saw he was awake.

"I sensed you coming." He said.

Last night he had told me how much he had grown to like the connection our minds had.

I smiled. "Did you sleep well?" I asked pulling up his blanket.

"I'd sleep better if you were next to me." He said holding my hand.

I smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him.

Suddenly I heard a gasp and heard glass breaking. Logan and I both turned to look. Storm was standing in the doorway with a tray and broken dishes at her feet.

Oh shit.


	19. The Beginning of the End, Part 1

**Hey everyone, once again thanks for reading my story. Chapter 20 will be the last chapter, but tell me if you want a sequel. Getting right to work on that. Thats about it, please review. **

* * *

Storm had run out of the room and I followed her to the Professor's office.

"Ororo!" I called after her but it was to late, she was already in his office.

A few minutes later I was sitting down and listening to her tell Charles what happened.

"He was all over her, it was disgusting." She told him.

I shook my head, "Professor it wasn't like that."

He shook his head. "I can't believe Logan would take advantage of you like that." He said.

"What?" I asked. "He wasn't taking advantage of me." I tried to explain to him.

"There's only one thing to do here Charles." Ororo told him.

He nodded, "Logan cannot stay here any longer."

"What?" I asked again feeling my hands start to shake. "Charles, you know Logan. How can you believe that he would be taking advantage of me?" I asked him.

He looked at me but didn't say anything.

A few hours later when he was healed Logan was kicked out of the house. I stood by feeling completely hopeless and angry. The other X-Men looked at me like I had just committed the world's worst crime. I ran out to the driveway as he got on his bike.

"Cant say I didn't tell you so." He tried to smile.

"Logan, where are you gonna go? Let me come with you." I asked him.

"You cant," he said putting a hand on my cheek. "You gotta stay here, and finish school." He told me.

"What about us?" I asked.

"When you're out of school I'll come back for you." He promised.

"I'll miss you." I frowned as a sob caught in my throat.

"Me too," he said reaching from his spot on the bike to hug me.

A minute later he was riding off.

"Spencer." Scoot said softly as I heard him come up behind me.

I put up my force field up and ignored him until I felt the watchful eyes in the house turn away.

I went to my room and sunk to the floor next to the bed. I was at a loss, like I was when Brandee came around and we had broken up. What was I suppose to do with myself for the next three months until school was out and Logan could come take me away?

There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Charles." He responded.

"You cant come in." I told him.

"Please Spencer, I would like to speak with you. I feel like I've been irrational in my decision, I should've listened to you." He explained.

I got up and opened the door.

"I should have listened to your side of the story." He said.

I gestured for him to come in. I sat on the bed while he sat a bit away from me.

"I don't want to ask any personal questions, so just tell me what you want me to know." He offered.

"Just look in my mind." I told him.

His eyes brows came together in concern, "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

He closed his eyes. I waited.

When he opened them again he said, "So the decision was mutual. Very much influenced by your part."

I nodded.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" he asked.

"Logan knew this would happen if anyone found out." I told him.

"Well I'm sorry it has, I'm sorry I believed when I didn't know." He said.

"It's alright Professor." I told him.

"Spencer I would like you to be with me when I call Logan tomorrow, I'm going to apologize and invite him back."

I smiled, "Of course Professor."

He said we would make the call after school.

I was elated the next day. I couldn't wait to get home and call Logan. That afternoon in Physics I looked up and realized it was way past three o clock.

"I gotta go." I told Eric.

"That's alright, I'll finish." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

Of course Scott had already gone home so I had to walk. It was getting late and dark. I heard what I thought was a can tip over in the alley I walked by.

"Help!" I heard someone struggle to say.

I turned to look into the alley but didn't see anyone. When I turned back to the sidewalk there was someone dressed in all black in front of me, even his face was covered by a ski mask. I gasped. He reached out and tried to grab me. I dodged him but soon there was another in front of me.

I turned around to run and ran into another creepy guy. One grabbed my arm while the other pulled something out of his jacket. I tried to break free as he came towards me with a needle. The man who had my arm was much stronger than I was.

He grabbed me shoulders and held me in place while the other man poked the needle into my arm. I hoped it wouldn't have any effect because of my healing. But it did, a few seconds later my legs started to feel like jelly. I fell to my knees and my vision got cloudy. A moment later everything was black.

"I cant get any closer." I heard someone say as I began to be aware of my surroundings.

"Mutants sure are freaks." I heard another voice say, this one I recognized but I couldn't remember from where.

My body was throbbing as I realized I was on some sort of table. It was cold and hard under me. I couldn't move my arms. I opened my eyes.

"Hey blondie, you mind letting me in?" the first voice asked complaining about my force field.

He was an ugly, short little man. I looked around. We were in some sort of van and I was strapped to a table. The other man got out of his chair and I recognized him. It was Joe, the man who had led my missions when I worked for the government.

"Told you I would find you." He smiled.

I avoided eye contact as my muscles contracted. He had a scar over one eye that made him even harder to look at.

"What do you want from me?" I asked without letting my field down.

"You sure get straight to the point." The little ugly one said.

I ignored him and looked at Joe, waiting for him to speak.

"I figure I would make a deal with you. Since you want out of our little program I'll let you out. But first you have to go on one more mission." He explained.

I would have to kill someone again, no doubt. I sighed.

"Fine." I told him.

"Good. But we do this on my terms." he warned.

I let down my field and the little guy unlocked my arm holds so I could sit up.

"Who do you want dead this time?" I asked him.

"One of my terms, you don't need to know before hand." He said before turning back to his computer.

I sighed. Let's just get this over with.

**Meanwhile…**

Well ain't this just dandy, one week Logan and the second week Spencer. There have been to many abductions lately if you ask me. We all sat in the Professor's office as we watched a surveillance tape from the bakery across the street from where some goons nabbed Spencer. Logan slammed his fist on Xavier's desk, hard.

"God damnit, who the hell are they?" he asked.

"I wish we knew." Charles said softly, didn't need to piss Logan off anymore.

"Where do we look first?" Scott asked.

Dumb question. Logan growled at him and stopped out of the room. The Professor had called Logan when we found out Spencer was gone. Everyone still thought their whole relationship thing was weird. I think its kind of cool how I was the first to know, but that's just me. The first place to look was of course, the alley. That was where she was taken from after all.

"Rogue," Charles said.

I looked up at him.

"Go with Logan." He told me.

I nodded and ran off after him. I barely made it in time but he decided to slow down a few miles/per hours so I could jump on the bike, how nice. We drove straight to the alley, and when I mean straight I mean without stopping at a single stoplight. Sure he could heal if a car hit us, me, not so much. He sniffed around the alley while I looked around. Being at least midnight it was pretty hard to see, and once again I didn't have super senses like Logan.

"Smell anything?" I asked him.

He turned and looked at me.

"This place smells like Spencer did when she first came to the institute." He told me.

I looked around instead of trying to add to the conversation because I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"When she first came to the institute she had run from the government." He went on.

"So this place smells like government?" I asked.

It smelled kind of like pee to me.

He nodded, "They took her." He said.

**…**

"Do you think you could let me out of these holds now?" I asked the short guy.

He shook his head, "You're dangerous."

"I'll show you dangerous," I threatened him.

"Hey, play nice." Joe warned.

"Are we almost there?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

When he said almost there he meant in three hours.

"All you have to do is wait out on the alley, my guys will bring him outside." Joe told me.

I nodded, happy to get this over with.

I stood in the dark alley waiting for the agents to bring out the guy. The wait of the gun in my pocket was making me uncomfortable.

Finally the back door of the bar we were next to was opening.

It occurred to me I didn't even know what city we were in.

The agents held the guy by his arms and stepped closer. As they came under the streetlight I recognized him, very well.


	20. The Beginning of the End, Part 2

**So this is the last chapter but a sequel could happen, let me know. So far its 5 yes, and 2 no. I really hope you enjoyed reading my story and it didnt bore you to death, haha. So that's its, please enjoy the chapter and leave a review. thanks.**

***Update* Working on the sequel now, but it might take a while before anything is posted.  
**

His face registered oh to quickly in my mind.

It was Logan.

He was slumped over as the guys held him and looking up at me sadly.

"What are you waiting for?" Joe asked behind me.

I reached into my pocket.

When I pulled out the gun his mouth became hard. I hesitated again.

"Just do it!" Joe yelled.

I pointed the gun and didn't know what to do. I couldn't shoot Logan. Then he winked. I pulled my eyebrows together in concern. He winked again.

_Its okay, Spencer. _I heard him say in my mind.

I shot the gun and watched it disappear into his body near his shoulder. The agents instantly dropped him and ran for the van. A second later they were gone.

I ran over to him and rolled him over so he was lying on his back.

"Good shot." He tried to joke but started coughing instead.

"Shhh. Don't talk." I told him.

I pulled his jacket off and some cards fell out of it. I put them in my pocket and grabbed his communicator.

"Help!" I screamed into it.

Scott's voice came through he speaker, "On our way."

I threw the communicator and looked at the wound. It was bad, and didn't look like it was healing. His body must be exhausted; he was probably looking for me everywhere.

"I'm going to give you my blood." I told him.

He shook his head while looking up at me sadly.

"Logan, you're not healing. I'm not going to let you die." I told him as tears formed in my eyes at the thought of his death.

He didn't respond. He was looking up but his eyes looked to be in a daze. I sliced my wrist and put it to his mouth.

At first I didn't feel anything. But then was the extreme pain of ripping skin as Logan bit into my wrist. With my eyes open wide I watched as he sucked my blood.

"Logan." I said trying to free my arm.

"Logan!" I yelled pushing on his shoulder.

His eyes opened and I gasped. They were wide with anger and thirst. Suddenly he blinked and took his teeth out of my arm. I pulled it away and watched the wound close up.

He sat up.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry." He said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I didn't answer while the other X-Men joined us.

I wandered down to the infirmary later that night. He looked at me from his bed and gave me a small smile. He motioned for me to come over to him.

I sat in the chair near his bed and remembered the cards in my pocket as I sat on them. I pulled them out and looked them over. A drivers license, a credit card. But they both had the name Larry Benson on them.

"Logan. Whos Larry Benson?" I asked him.

"The guy you were supposed to kill." he said.

"You pretended to be him?" I asked.

"I didnt want you to have to kill someone, its a memory that stays with you." he explained.

"Well I wont forget shooting you either." I told him. "How did you know I was going to kill someone?" I asked.

"After I found out the goverment had kidnapped you I called in a favor at S.H.E.I.L.D."

I didnt say anything.

"Come here." he said.

I stood next to the bed while he held my hands.

"You scared me." I told him while avoiding his eyes.

"I can't always control the animal inside me." He said sadly. "Can you understand that?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"This isn't gonna work if you can't." He said.

I nodded.

"Logan, I love you." I told him. "Every part of you, even the animal inside."

He smiled at me, "I love you."

Logan and I stayed at the institute until I was finished with high school. But after that we were gone.

I wanted to see the world and he wanted to show me it.

We still kept in contact with the X-Men though, talking whenever we could.

But Logan and I needed to spend time with each other for a change.

As for Jean and Scott, they went off to college together. Rogue and the other mutants are still attending high school for now and Ororo has become the head teacher at the institute.

I don't know what the future holds for us, but I can't wait to find out.


End file.
